The Trials Of Love
by tazymay
Summary: After the war Dearka & Miriallia realise that they like one another and decide to start a relationship. However somethings seem not to be as many things stand in their way of being happy. Will they end up together?Who will help them along the way? DxM MxD
1. Prologue Peace

**_intro_**

**A/N: Ok so this story takes place between the final battle in gundam seed and when destiny starts and then it will continue after destiny. The main couple is Miriallia and Dearka, but there are hints of other couples such as LxK, AxC & YxS. It takes a while for the story to really start off. The Characters may seem a little OOC but for the most part I'll try to keep them the same. The story starts out with short chapters but they will get longer as they go along. The prologue -peace is the worst written chapter, they get better as they go along. I was having trouble starting the story to be honest.**

**P.S. **

**All Miriallia's Thoughts will be in**_ italic_ **and All Dearka's thoughts will be** _underlined + Italic._

* * *

_**Prologue - Peace**_

"Where's Kira?" the captain quietly asked herself. No one knew what to do, what to say.The whole ship was in shock. The battles between naturals and coordinators had finally come to an end. A cease fire was announced, however all the crew of the archangel could think about was the bight light that had ended the battle. The war was over, but should they celebrate? The commander was dead and now the one person who had gotten the threw all the battles since Heliopolis was missing.

Minutes went by and the captain learned of what was to happen to the crew of her ship and the others but still no sign of the missing Freedom pilot. Suddenly there was a beep that went off in Miriallia's ear. "Hmmm…..What?" The CIC quickly looked at her screen then turned to the captain "Captain we just received a message from the strike rouge"

Everyone quickly turned to look at her questioningly "What does it said?" asked Captain Murrue.

"It says 'Kira is alive, although he is hurt. The pilot of the Justice; Athrun, is also alive. We will be returning to the Archangel immediately'" As Mir finished reading the message from Cagalli the Strike Rouge came into view. _Kira you really made it, you protected us all._

"Open the hatch, have the medics met the Strike Rouge in the hanger." The crew quickly complied. After her orders were carried out Murrue stood up and turned to bow to them all. Everyone gasped in surprise. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes as she spoke to her crew "Thank you all of you for staying this long….we made it… though some didn't….We are the survivors of this war and it is up to us to rebuild what those lost fought to protect. But for now please everyone rest, you all fought hard today" Murrue began to walk towards the door of the bridge but stopped in front of the CIC chair "…. Sai, Miriallia, I want you both to remove that uniform"

"Huh? What?" They both questioned

"You are no longer EA soldiers, so there is no point in wearing the uniform. You two should have never been apart of this war…I'm sorry"

_Were no longer soldiers…we can go home_

She then turned her gaze to the lone ZAFT pilot. "Thank you to you too, you helped protect us and I am in you dept"

"…." Dearka chose not to say anything but simply nodded in response.

"I've been in formed that a ZAFT carrier is on it was here it will take all those wish to return to PLANT with it when it leaves. It will be her in less the 15 minutes, it the mean time go get some rest"

"Thank you" was all he said as he left the bridge in search of some much need sleep. _The Plants? Can I really go back?_

Murrue turned back to the other two with a small grin "You two off the bridge, only soldiers are aloud here" After giving the a light shove they were on their way out.

"Wow Dearka must have really wanted some rest, I don't see him anywhere" exclaimed Sai after the doors from the bridge closed. The two began walking down the hall together.

"Who cares" replied Miriallia as she looked down at her feet as she walked.

"huh?...ummm…It great that were no longer part of the military isn't it"

"I guess"

"Huh? Ah….Mir? Are…are you okay?"

"Wh-what do-o y-you m-mean" she laugh nervously

"You've been kind of out it since we left the bridge"

"I-I-I'm j-just worried about Kira, KIRA yes that's it! I Miriallia Haww am worried about Kira"

"Are you sure your not think of someone else?" Sai asked raising an eyebrow

Mir quickly wiped around and began walking backwards. "What are you suggesting Argile??" Sai's face suddenly went white as a ghost "What's wrong?"

"…." He didn't answer only pointed. Mir turned around only to see Kira on a stretcher being wheeled into the infirmary followed by a teary eyed Cagalli and Athrun.

"What Happened!?" Miriallia Screamed as she ran to them as quickly as her feet could carry her.

"Everything is fine he just needs rest" Athrun explained as he and Cagalli entered the room, the door closing behind them.

Miriallia leaned against the wall and began to cry, to cry for Tolle, the commander, Fllay and even Kira. The war had taken so many and she was starting to get worn down from the losses. Sai placed his hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear "Mir…..I'm going to go get changed… we can check on Kira when I get back OK."

"…" She simply nodded in agreement allowing him to walk away from her like so many others had before in this war. All a sudden she felt another hand on her shoulder. When she looked up it was no other then Dearka Elsman, the Buster's pilot.

"It will be ok"

"How would you know?"

"It's not as bad ad you think it is"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW??" She screamed

"…..well I…"

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT UP AND GO THE HELL BACK TO THE PLANTS YOU SCUM BAG!" Miriallia gasped after realising what she had just said. Hurt was written all over Dearka's face._ She hates me…she really hates me_

"….is it a crime to worry?" he whispered quietly to himself before running off.

Miriallia didn't watch as he ran away she knew that if she turned around she would be watching him run out of her life. With the ZAFT shuttle arriving in less then 5 minutes, she managed to have a horrible hello and good by with the blonde solider.

TBC…

Next Chapter – Sick Bay_

* * *

_


	2. Sick Bay

**_Chapter 1 - Sick Bay_**

Four hours had passed since Miriallia had snapped at Dearka. Four hours since she changed into he civilian clothes. Four hours since the ZAFT shuttle came and went. Four hours since Dearka ran out of her life. Four hours since she spoke a word to anyone. She heart broken over her own words. She had been sad and angry towards the war and she took it out on someone who didn't deserve to be yelled at. _I'm a monster!_

She was like a zombie in the room full with people laughing. There she was sitting on the bed that Dearka had that faithful day she had attacked him, in sick bay. On the bed opposite from her laid her friend Kira bandaged up but still laughing, happy the war was over. Sitting on the edge of the bed in the middle was Lacus while Cagalli was on a chair and Athrun leaned against the wall. The four of them talked endlessly as Miriallia stared blankly at them all.

"Are you okay?" questioned Cagalli

_What was I think?_

"Mir?"

_What could he have been feeling?_

"helloooooooooooo"

_What's wrong with me?_

"Anyone home in there?" Cagalli was now less then 4 inches from Mir's face waving her hand in front of her trying to get her attention, but instead Miriallia burst into tears.

"….I-I-I'm-m…a-a…m-m-on-n-st-er-r " she sobbed as Cagalli engulfed he into a tight embace. She began stoking her hair in an attempt to clam her down.

"You're not a monster, why would you think a silly thing like that"

Dearka's hurt face popped in her mind and she began to cry even harder "….I-I-I y-y-el-lle-d-d-d a-at D-d-ea-r-rka-a…I-I c-ca-l-l-led h-him a-a-a s-scu-um b-b-ag….I-I s-sa-aid I-I w-wan-nted h-him t-to l-lea-ave", Mir seemed to uncontrollably stutter the whole time as she cried.

Kira and Athrun were shocked about what she had said. Lacus felt concerned for Dearka, but Cagalli kept a level head, and was ready to comfort her friend. "there there Miriallia, it will be okay…I'm sure he realised that you didn't mean anything by it"

Finally she go control of herself and looked at Cagalli "You should have seen his face, he looked so hurt…he didn't even give me a chance to say I'm sorry…he left without say – say goodbye" _why would he want to say goodbye to a horrible person like me…._

"so what you saying is that he caught you at a bad time when you weren't think straight, and you yelled at him…so that makes you a monster?"

"…yes"

"hahaha!"

"W-what's so funny??"

"You like him don't you?"

"What??"

"You have a crush on him! That's why you think you're a monster"

"Oh my Mr. Elsman has an admirer" added Lacus

"My! Mir has a crush!" (haro)

"No! No! You all have it so wrong!" Mir was stood up in shock of the accusation, by this time he face was bright red. Kira and Athrun could only laugh.

"Aww Mir it's cute! He's you knight and shining armour…he just happened to ride off into the sunset with out you"

"My, if you like him why didn't you stop him from leaving?"

_Because he doesn't feel the same way…_ "Ok for one, I don't like him and two why would anything I have to say change anything." …_what would he do if I asked him to stay anyway…he should just go and be happy with his family_

"I don't by that for one your red face tells me you are totally crushing on him and two of course you saying something would change his mind about you because he likes you too!"

"Why would he like someone like me" _I'm the real scum bag! _"He probably has a girlfriend already"

Athrun decided to join in the fun and games "Nope he's completely and totally single; he didn't want a girlfriend during the war. It would be too much to worry about"

"See you could totally have him!"

"Why would he want me!?"

"Because you smart" (Cagalli)

"You're beautiful" (Lacus)

"You're forgiving" (Athrun)

"And you have the best personality of all the people I know" added Kira

Miriallia felt herself begin to tear up again "but he's gone…." _Because of me…_ "So why does it matter?"

Just as she was about to start cry again the sick bay doors opened to reveal a very tanned teenager with blond hair…..

_**TBC….**_

Chapter 2 – Hurt


	3. Hurt

_**Chapter 2 – Reason's for Staying**_

_Dearka…_

_Miriallia…_

Athrun was the first to recover from the shock of seeing Dearka still on the ship "What are you doing here I thought you went home?"

Dearka seemed to be staring Miriallia down, "I thought about it by then again there's not much for me to go back to now is there…" _Just a Bastard father and a naïve mother… _

"Then you're coming to earth!" Cagalli exclaimed excitedly

"…well yeah…"

"oh my, will you live in Orb?"

"I guess…."

"_My! Mir has a crush!_"

"oh no Mr. Pink!" Lacus and Kira quickly grabbed Mr. Pink out of the air to silence him from revealing Miriallia's secret. Although they couldn't help but blush when there hands touched.

_a crush…could she…no that's ridiculous…or is it.. _"ummm…anyways the captain wanted me to inform you all that we will be making the decent to Earth in half an hour" After telling the news he turned to leave, he didn't want to say in a room too long with Mir.

"But I though the boosters were too badly damaged to make a decent" stated Kira

"They were but the ZAFT shuttle brought new ones and I installed them so this ship could get to Orb A.S.A.P"

"So then…. you never rested…this whole time you've been working?" questioned Miriallia.

Dearka headed for the door as it open he spoke "Scum Bags don't need sleep" with that he left. Every bit of hurt he felt could be heard in his words. No one knew whose side to take Miriallia's or Dearka's. All they knew was they were both hurting.

_I am a monster_

"Miriallia….listen there is at least eight hours before we arrive in Orb and in those eight hours the four of us will find out the answers to three crucial questions for you! One why did he stay, two can he forgive you for what you said and three does he like you!"

"Cagalli…" _he hates me_

"The four of us will tell you what we find out and then your apology will be fool proof"

_I guess there is no arguing with that…_"Okay let's do it!"

"So who will go first?" (Lacus)

"How about you draw numbers out of a hat?" suggested Miriallia

"RIGHT" they all yelled

After pulling numbers out of a hat the order of 'attack' would be: Athrun, Kira, Lacus then finally Cagalli.

"Ready or not Dearka here we come!"

_**TBC…**_

Chapter 3 – Music & Gundams


	4. Music & Gundams

_**Chapter 3: Music & Gundams**_

**All crew prepare for the decent for earth…**

It was rough but they made it back down to earth. They were somewhere in the middle of the ocean seven and a half hours out of Orb.

_Flashback_

"_So who will go first?" (Lacus)_

"_How about you draw numbers out of a hat?" suggested Miriallia_

"_RIGHT" they all yelled_

_After pulling numbers out of a hat the order of 'attack' would be: Athrun, Kira, Lacus then finally Cagalli._

"_Ready or not Dearka here we come!"_

_End of Flash back_

Athrun let out a big sigh. Why did he have to be first? He new Dearka was a bit edgy today; something that didn't happen often, but when I did Athrun knew to stir clear. However here he was walking in the lion's den.

_**Okay Athrun, just get in, ask your questions and get out… he won't kill you if your discrete... I hope…**_

He let out another big sigh as he entered the hanger, he knew Dearka would be here working on the Buster. Even though the war was over Dearka had a habit of working on that thing anytime he was pissy.

Athrun looked up and sure enough the Busters cockpit was open, with Dearka inside typing. _**Okay just ease in… don't act nervous or suspicious, he can smell a rat from a mile away... **_Athrun slowly made his way up to the Buster's hatch. He wasn't too egger to ask Dearka these questions but he knew he at least owed Miriallia this much._** Ok remember why did you stay, can you forgive her, and do you like her… DAMMIT why do I have to do this stupid…**_

"Do you want something?" Athrun look towards the voice and realised Dearka was out side the Buster working on some specs on the archangel. From the Buster you could here the faint sound of _Akatsuki no Kuruma. _He was at a loss for words. "They needed me to check over everything to make sure that we could make it back to Orb safely, Kira is still too weak to do it"

_Shaded by the trees, calling out to the wind, I'm lying face-down crying  
I saw a version of myself I didn't even recognize  
On this guitar I'm playing the melody of someone who's passed on  
A star falls in the grief of someone who'll never be seen again_

At the mention of Kira being weak Athrun remembered the task at hand. The three crucial questions must be asked… he just need the courage to ask them.

_"Please don't leave me now!"  
Desperately I scream  
Another vow tossed into a stream  
Onwhich the silent orange blooms sway so aimlessly  
I have saved them all,  
Every memory  
But now they fall to eternity  
They scatter in the wind  
Leaving me to strum one more 'goodbye'  
One more 'farewell'_

"Do you want something Athrun, or are you just killing time?"

_Like a little child, I long for the warmth of a hand to cling upon  
But the blazing wheels of tragedy cast me aside without a care  
With these strings I play a melody forged in the image of a ghost  
Every note I pluck is agony, deepening my dispair_

"That's a pretty depressing song you're listening to"

"Seemed to fit my mood today I guess…"

_All my sorrow leaves a stain,  
tainting what was pure  
and free from pain, warping the allure  
of orange blooms I used to watch stir in the summer breeze  
Even if I lose  
Every memory  
I'll seek them all far across the sea  
In blood-stained deserts where  
every breath creates the rhythm of  
Sayonara  
_

"….You know Dearka if this place depressed me I would leave, but you stayed I don't quite understand that" _**Yes question number one smoothly ask!**_

_So the earth still turns, and it will never cease, though we may wish it to  
But, planted in my mind, an orange flower still blooms in memory of you  
_

"….." Dearka had a very sad look on he's face for a moment, but he wiped it away before turn to answer the question. "It's my duty as a soldier to ensure that this ship makes it back to port safely"

_Waving my goodbye to a crimson sun  
I spare a sigh for the things undone  
For even now those orange blooms sway on a stream somewhere  
And until the peace that I long to hold  
Has found release from its cage of gold  
Please do not let your light  
Ever die away  
So that the Wheel  
Of Fate will turn  
Eternally_

"About what Miraillia said earlier…."

"What about it?" This question brought back the sad look, luckly the sad music had stopped which helped.

"She didn't mean it…you caught her at a bad time"

"It seems I am her bad time…"

"huh?"

"…When ever I'm around it's seems to be a bad time…."

"You'll forgive her for what she said right"

"HA would you?"

Athrun was a bit taken back by Dearka's response. It's true when Mir yelled a Dearka he had just finished fighting a battle to protect the ship she was on, after missing two days worth of sleep, almost got himself killed in battle to divert the attention of the enemy from the ship to him, was injured and had a spliting headache, and she didn't say so much as a 'thank you' or 'I'm glad you're safe' instead she called him a scum bag and told him to get lost. "She's a nice girl"

"Maybe to you….but to me…." Dearka couldn't finish he was mentally and phsically exhausted.

"You like her don't you.." _**yes there goes number three, hurry up and answer Dearka so I can get out of here.**_

"I like her as much as Yzak likes you…" with that Dearka ended his work and began to walk off "I'm going to go get some rest, shut down the Buster for me will yeah…"_If I died, she wouldn't shed a tear... so why should I care about her...why should I like her...the way I do.._

Athrun let out another big sigh. _**Strike three Dearka, you out.**_

_**TBC….**_

Chapter 4: Unravelling Truths


	5. Unravelling Truths

**_Chapter 4: Unravelling Truths_**

Four and a half hours remained until they arrived in Orb. Dearka was no where in sight. But Kira was ready for him! Miriallia was one of his closest friends; in fact she was his best-female friend. He would jump though hoops to make her happy, and if having Dearka was going to make her happy then have Dearka she shall! The only problem was finding him.

_**Damn these bandages they're so itchy, I guess I should get them changed…**_

Kira didn't really want to get them changed now, he was on a mission to make his friend happy, there was no time for intermissions. But itchy bandages got the best of him and he had back to the sick bay, but luckily someone else was feeling the itch of the bandages that had already been on for twelve hours. _**I've got ch'a now!**_

"Hey Dearka you itchy too"

"Yeah it's this damn bandage on my head, I tried to sleep but it was hard with this stupid thing"

"haha yeah I know what you mean, we'd better go get them changed"

"Yeah, it's probably time to by now"

_**Good he seems to be in a good mood, the rest helped him a lot.**_

The two sat down and the doctor changed their bandages and then left the room to fill out some paper work before they could leave. The two remained silent the whole time the doctor was present, but when they were alone Kira took it upon him self to ask the three crucial questions. _**Now's my chance!**_

"You know in PLANT they have better medical treatment, you would have been heading home already"

"….I guess but why does that matter"

"Ah well ummm… I was just wondering why stay somewhere where the is a bunch injured and only one doctor?"

"By a bunch you mean you and me?"

"well…yeah" _**dammit I forget all other injured soldiers were moved to the Kusonagi! **_"What I mean to say is…why stay…don't you have family in PLANT?"

"Let's just say going to Orb with no one I know or care for would be better then going home…" Dearka looked sad again, it seemed like the end of the war had the opposite effect on Dearka then it did on everyone else. _**Dammit screw question two for now, it's time for three!**_

"So there is no one here you care for?"

"Huh?...that not really what I meant…I mean"

"It's Miriallia you care for right?"

"WHAT! No! that's crazy! She's I mean…you know?" Kira didn't seem convinced "No I-I don't care for her Kira, she is just a girl…someone who need someone to protect her so I filled the role her boyfriend had, but I don't what nor wish to fill his role completly"

Letting out a sigh the last question had to be ask "Mir…she sometimes says things she doesn't mean when she's upset…she feels really bad about what she said you know…"

"Tell her not to worry all be out of her life completely in about four hours.."

Kira was about to reply when the doctor came back and told Dearka he could leave but he had to stay to finish some tests. _**That went smooth but not the answers I was hoping for…poor Miriallia…**_

_**TBC…**_

Chapter 5: Sweet talk


	6. Sweet Talk

**_Chapter 5: Sweet talk_**

Dearka walked out of sick bay, feeling a little sick but a familiar noise let him know how to fix it. He was hungry and couldn't remember when he had eaten last. _Man I could really go for some strawberries now…_Strawberries hi one true weakness. Give him a strawberry and he'll do anything for you.

As he came closer and closer to the Archangel cafeteria he smelt the most heavenly aroma, Strawberry Short Cake! _I'm-I'm dreaming I must be! _As he entered the cafeteria he saw the most beautiful sight, Lacus Clyne cutting a slice of Strawberry Short Cake. All he could do is stare; his favourite food, his weakness was there in front of him made by none other then a pop star, it was like some kind of fantasy. A fantasy that was broken by another large growl from Dearka's stomach

This only made Lacus giggle. _**I've got you right were I want you, you could never resist Strawberry Short Cake**_ _**ever since we were kids.**_ "Oh my Mr. Elsman you sound hungry"

"_Oh my! Hungry! Hungry_"

"Yeah I guess I've neglected my stomach for a while" _It looks so good I need it!_

Lacus giggled again, she knew she had him where she wanted him, she was playing him like a harp, and he was soon going to be sing "Well how about you have a slice of this _**Strawberry Short Cake**_" She tried to say the name of the cake as seductively as she could manage. She had know Dearka since they were kids since their father's were both on the council and she knew how to reel him in to do whatever she wanted and right now she wanted truths.

"Yeah I guess I could try a piece since you put all the work into making it" Dearka tried to act all cool, like he didn't really want it but in his head he was doing a victory dance, and at this moment so was Lacus's.

Dearka quickly in less the 10 seconds had his slice of cake gone. "Oh my you are hungry, _**how about another slice**_"

"Well I guess another one won't hurt…"

Half a cake later Lacus was ready to ask the three crucial questions.

"Dearka?"

"Yes" Dearka replied with yet another slice of cake in his mouth.

"Why did you stay?"

"I guess since I ate ¾ of your cake you deserve the truth" _**hook line and sinker!**_

"Only if you feel comfortable telling me"

"I wanted to talk to Miriallia again, she and I kind of had it rough around one another and I wanted to clear the air a bit I guess before I go out of her life for good" Dearka was finally being honest with himself, but it was hard for Lacus to take him seriously when he had cake from ear to ear.

Lacus took a napkin and stared wiping his face of like an older sister would "So you'll forgive her then?"

Dearka took the napkin from her hand and finished the job himself then turned and looked he straight in she smoky eyes "Although was she said hurt like hell I can't not forgive her…she and I both deserve to be forgiven for any pain we've caused one another"

"Because you lover her…."

"Love is a little bit of a strong word to use Lacus….smitten I guess"

"Aww that's so sweet!"

Dearka let out a large gasp as he realised that she had tricked him with the infamous Strawberry Short Cake! "Please don't tell anyone it's our little secret ok!!" he was panic stricken; the last thing he needed was Murdock to find out and make the rest his life miserable!

"You have my word that I will not tell anyone!" Lacus gave Dearka a quick peck on the cheek and began cleaning the mess up. _**Ahhh Strawberry Short Cake gets him every time hee hee!**_

Now full of cake Dearka thanked Lacus with a hug and awaited Cagalli's attack, Lacus had been the third to ask him these questions and he was willing to bet all his money that there would be a forth coming to visit him, and she was in for a _rude _awakening!

_Come little Cagalli, the fun is about to start! Mwhahahahaha!!_

Grabbing his over packed stomach Dearka started to walk of to the gym; he needed to work off some of that cake! But along the way he was hoping to run into poor unsuspecting Cagalli!

_**TBC… **_

Chapter 6: working out lies


	7. Working Out Lies

**_Chapter 6: working out lies_**

As he walked he could feel his cake ready to come back the way it came. _Too much cake…_ He was half groaning in agony his stomach was feeling from over indulgence. _Who would have thought that ¾ of a cake would make you feel so bad?_

Dearka's thoughts were broken when he saw a certain blond….

_Yes I've got you know!_

_**Yes I've got you know!**_

"Hi Cagalli how are yeah?"

"Good I was just going to go lift some weights, this figure doesn't come easy"

"I know what you mean Lacus just feed me a whole cake, I might need to spend the rest of the trip in there"

They both burst out in laughter. I was the first time Cagalli had laughed since her father had died, and the first time she ever saw Dearka smile never mind full out laughter. "Shall we"

"After you M'lady" Dearka smirked evilly as Cagalli entered what he was now referring to in his hand as the work out room from hell!

_I can't wait to watch you squirm! _

_**I can't wait to watch you squirm! **_

They worked out for about half an hour before Cagalli finally popped the first question.

"So Dearka you know I've been wondering why you decided to stay"

_Let the games being MWHAHAHAHA_ "Somethin' in the form of a blue-eyed brunette made staying irresistible"

"W-Wa??"

"Oh don't act like you don't know what I mean Cags" _You guys asked for this! _"I wanna ride he so bad! Those curves…her boobs….her eyes….they make me wanna make her so bad!"

"W-Wa! M-Make her what!" Cagalli's couldn't even look at him, he was talking so seductively and her face was bright red. She couldn't believe her ears. _**He wants to no that can't be it!**_

_Haha this is more fun then I thought!_ "You know ride her…make her…do her!"

"You mean" Cagalli leaned in close, looked all around to make sure no one was coming then whispered "have sex?" _**He can't possible me that!**_

"Is there any better past-time?" _I've got he where I want her squirming in her seat!_

"So ummm…." _**Ok enough of that, next question**_

_Here comes will you forgive her_

"Will you forgive her for what she said to you earlier?"

"No doubt, when she underneath me screaming out my name in pure ecstasy and pleasure then I won't be able to do anything but forgive her, especially if I want a chance at a second go"

"A second go?"

"I want to bang her a few times of course, you don't just screw a girl like that once, she is a reoccurring fantasy that can be fulfilled" _have you had enough Cags, you ready for question three??_

"Ummm….so you like her then?"

"Like no, love no, but lust oh baby do I ever! When I get a hold of her she will be screaming as hard as she makes me"

"I-I h-hav-ve t-to g-go" _**He's so forward!**_

_Is that all you can handle, that will teach them to mess with me! Nobody Messes With Dearka Tad Elsman and gets away with it_ "Tell Athrun I said hi" Cagalli couldn't handle it anymore Dearka was speaking way too seductively! She ran out of the room never looking back. _**W-What a perv!**_

As soon as she was out of the room Dearka burst into fits of laughter. He hadn't had this much fun since he was a kid, of course this was more adult fun. He lay down and continued his work out. He needed to give Cagalli time to relay his message before he went and spoke to Miriallia personally.

_**TBC…**_

Chapter 7 – Survey Says


	8. Survey Says

_**Chapter 7: Survey Says**_

Cagalli, Athrun, Kira and Lacus all had their answers from Dearka about the three crucial questions as Cagalli called them. They were ready to met all together with Miriallia to reveal what they found.

Athrun felt bad because he was about to crush all Miriallia's hopes of being with Dearka. He seemed to hate her. _**I'm going to hurt her again, I wish that I did have to be the grim weepier of her hopes and dreams.**_

Kira felt bad because Dearka simply had no interest in her she was just another face in the crowd. _**Mir please don't cry again!**_

Lacus couldn't help but be happy for Miriallia, she knew Dearka was head of heals for her. _**I promise I won't tell anyone that you for you to do, not me.**_

As for Cagalli, she was still mortified at what Dearka had said to her. _**He wants to make her scream! What do I tell her!**_

They had decided to me in the rec room since no body seemed to be using it, they were all down in the hanger celebrating the wars end. In one and a half hours they would be in Orb. They had to talk now or never if Miriallia what Dearka fell.

They all sat down and Lacus decided to make a small confession "I've decided not to tell what Dearka revealed to me"

"What!?"

"Well you see I used his greatest weakness to find out the answer to those questions so, I don't feel that it is right to tell those answers if it will hurt him."

"_Please don't tell Lacus! Don't tell_"

"You friendship with him is more important then the answers you received, I wouldn't want you to lose what you two have for my sake" replied Miriallia

"Well then I will ask the questions and you three give Dearka's answers!" Lacus was quite excited to hear what kinds of lies Dearka had told while his back was against the wall.

Mir was ready and waiting. Now that she had admitted to herself that she liked Dearka she was ready to find out how he felt. _Please Dearka at least forgive me…that's the least you can do._

"Okay well the first question is why did stay"

"Because he felt it was his duty to stay" stated Athrun very matter of factly.

"No, it's because Orb with no one he know or cares for would be better then going home" argued Kira.

"No you're both wrong he stayed because of Miriallia!" said Cagalli who was still a bit in shock from hearing it first hand herself. Everyone looked at her like she sprouted antlers.

"Really, was that all her said?" asked Lacus, curious whether or not Dearka had told her the truth too.

"Well no…that wasn't all"

"What about me made him want to stay"

"…."

"He didn't just say Miriallia, next question" (Athrun)

"….."

"He must have said something else" added Kira

Cagalli could feel them all staring at her. Their eyes were burning hole in her. "hewantstohavesexwithyou!" Cagalli blurted out, she said it so fast that she hoped no one would understand. Unfortunately they all did.

"What w-with m-me" _does he find me attractive or does he just want to us me_

"Oh my!" _**He must have caught on**_

"That Dirty Son of a B-" _**I'll kill him if he tries to touch her**_

"Kira calm down, Cagalli you must have heard wrong! I mean Dearka he would n-" _**or would he?**_

"He did say it and he said it in many different ways to help the picture become clearer!!" _**This is so awkward!**_

Lacus simply giggle and decided to go on with the questions "okay enough of that…will he forgive her for the incident out side the sick bay?"

"No, he won't because he doesn't believe he should"

"Well, he told me to tell Mir that in a few hours she wouldn't have to worry about him anymore"

They all turned to Cagalli for her answer she was now bright red remembering back to his seductively said reply. "hesaidhewouldforgiveherifshesleepswithhim!"

"What?¿" all the others screamed but Lacus, who realised that Dearka had found them out.

"That's what he said….that if he….he wanted a second time…..he'd have to forgive you"

Miriallia's face lit up red, she was so uncomfortable.

See her discomfort Lacus decided to move on. "Ok so how does he feel about her? Does he like her?"

"He hates her"

"He has no romantic feelings for her"

Once again all eyes were on Cagalli.

"He….lusts…for her"

"So are you five finished betraying trust, because if you are would you mind if I speak with Miriallia privately"

_Me alone with him…_

_**Dearka what are you doing (**__Athrun__**)**_

_**Don't you even think about it you pervert! **__(Kira)_

_**Miriallia alone with him! **__(Cagalli)_

"Of course she will speak with you Dearka!" said Lacus with a bright smile.

_**TBC…**_

Chapter 8 - A New Start


	9. A New Start

**_Chapter 8 - A New Start_**

It was 9 o'clock Orb time. In one hour they would arrive in Orb. The crew would go their separate ways. Some would never see each other again. Something Miriallia did not want to happen to her and Dearka. Little did they both know they had the company of three worried teenagers and a giddy pop star. They seemed to be walk endlessly down the halls of the Archangel in silent. Mir could no longer take it see decided to break the silence.

"Listen about th-" she was unable to finish he sentence because Dearka covered he mouth.

"Just stay quiet…ok" the next thing she knew his hand moved from her mouth to her eyes and his other hand was placed on her back urging her to move forward. _What is he going to do with me?_

The next thing she heard made her stomach turn, it was the sound of a door opening. _Is he going to rape me? _Suddenly she felt a cool breeze. Dearka removed his hand and she saw the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. In the distance you could see Orb lit up. The sun was almost set making the horizon redish-orange. The moon was full, bright and beautiful in the sky. Directly above her she could she millions of stars and even the PLANTs. It was a sight that could only be seen out in the ocean at this particular time. It was breathtaking. Mir moved out into the middle of the deck and look around in awe.

"You know, you can talk to me without yelling or crying. I am a civil person."

"I'm sorry…" Mir's eyes went down to her feet ashamed of herself for what she said and what she had allowed the others to do.

_Lacus I think you cake melted my cold heart…_ Dearka walked up to Miriallia and lift up her chin so she looked him straight in the eyes "I stayed because of you…."

Mir felt sick to her stomach. _The answers he gave Cagalli must have been true. _"So you want t-"

"No, what I told Cagalli was revenge for what I had to go though with the other three all day….what I told Lacus was the truth"

"But she never told me what you said"

"I know….I'm sorry"

"huh? I'm the one who should be apolo-" before she could finish Dearka pressed his lips against hers in a long awaited kiss.

After a few seconds Dearka broke the kiss. "I stayed because I thought you deserved a chance to say you were sorry and because I couldn't walk out on you cause I don't lust for you but I'm head of heal for you…" he sealed his confession with a kiss which Miriallia quickly deepened.

"….let's start over Miriallia, in Orb, a new start for me and you."

"I'd like that" they continued to make out on the deck until all crew was order to head to the hanger. Little did they know that four little spies had photographed there first kiss!

_**TBC…**_

Chapter 9 – Early Jealousy


	10. Early Jealousy

_**Chapter 9 – Early Jealousy**_

After being called to the hanger Dearka and Miriallia broke their kiss and walked inside the Archangel, giving the beautiful scenery one more look Mir intertwined her fingers with Dearka as they walk back in the ship. Luckily for Cagalli and the others they high tailed it out of there immediately after the announcement and weren't caught.

The couple continued their walk to the hanger in complete silent. However once again Miriallia chose to break set silent. "You're a good kisses you know…"

"Had plenty of practise"

Mir did not like his reply she immediately stopped walking and removed her hand from his. Folding her arms in front of her she began staring him down "What do you mean by that Elsman?"

"Exactly what I said Haww; I've had practise as in other girlfriends. Just like you've had other boyfriends"

"Tolle was my first boyfriend!"

"And did you kiss?"

"Well yes…"

Dearka let out a big sigh and then grabbed Miriallia's hand and began walking. "Please let's not start of with jealousy issues you kiss someone before me and I kissed a few girls before you"

"What does a few mean?" _I better be able to count them on one hand bub!_

_Shit she looks pissed…what did I do to deserve this?? _"A few, you know just some casual date that I kiss goodnight"

"On the lips??" Mir asked stopping their walk once again.

"Well you know…you are kinda acting a bit jealous you know honey"

"_HONEY!!_ Listen Buster, don't call me honey and I'm not jealous!!"

"Then why do you care who I have and have not kiss! Why do you need a number?"

"Because I gave you one it's only fair to give me one"

_Yeah well your number was a little bit easier to admit_ "Well…_Babe?_...I can't give you a number because I am un sure of it myself, but I assure you it must be less then twenty"

"TWENTY!!" _he's a whore!_

_Well at least she didn't get mad at the babe thing. _Dearka quickly leaned in and kissed her on the lips. The he placed his forehead against hers, looked her in the eyes and tried to speak as sweetly as he could manage without gagging. "But you the only girl I want to kiss, all those other girls mean nothing combined when compared to you."

_Awe! _"Ok….I'm sorry…I just…don't wanna lose you to some other girl" she felt so stupid saying it out loud.

Hearing this made him smile from ear to ear "Nope! Just your luck you're stuck with me until were ready to kill one another!"

"Given our track record that could be soon" she laughed

They shared another deep long kiss before making their way down to the hanger. They chose to walk in silence to avoid further confrontations but before the joined the group of soldiers Dearka decided to break the silence "You know what we just had"

"What??"

"Our first fight as a couple"

Mir giggled and replied "You know well have a lot more right?"

"Yeah and we'll handle them all the same as this one."

"huh?"

"With a calm agreement and us still together in the end"

"I'd like that"

"Me too"

They joined the rest of the crew as Murrue gave her final speech to them before dismissing them for a final time. Miriallia, Dearka, Kira, Lacus and Athrun would all be going with Cagalli to the Athha Mansion that night, since they had nowhere else to go. Miriallia's and Kira's parents still hadn't returned to Orb since the evacuation, so they had to wait for them to return. But Mir was in no hurry to go home. She wanted to spend as much time with her new boyfriend that she could.

_**TBC…**_

Chapter 10 – Too Fast Too Soon


	11. Too Fast Too Soon

_**Chapter 10 – Too Fast Too Soon**_

The doors shut to the Athha mansion. It was now 11:30 at night. All the servants and maids had gone to bed or went home for the night, and for six ex-soldiers it was time for bed too.

"We're going to get to sleep in a real bed! With a real mattress and comfy blankets I can't wait!"

Everyone laughed hard at Dearka's excitement, most likely due to lack of sleep. "you act like you never slept in a real bed before" laughed Cagalli

"I haven't for like in like a year!"

"That's war for yeah" said Athrun

They all let out a big yawn and made their way up to bed. Athrun kissed Cagalli on the forehead, then they both went in their rooms. Next Kira kiss Lacus on the cheek, and they went to their separate rooms. This left Mir and Dearka in the hall alone to share a nice steamy, passionate, deep, long goodnight kiss. After about a minute of their thongs battling they broke apart.

"Goodnight babe"

"Goodnight honey-bunny"

"Hey you don't let me call you honey so why can you?"

Mir stuck out her thong and said the most immature thing she could think of "Because I said so!"

Dearka chuckled and kiss her one more time "Have a good sleep angel."

They both went in their rooms to finally get some much sought after sleep.

* * *

Miriallia tossed and turned in her bed. Visions of girls all over Dearka invaded her dreams. She didn't like it one bit. But what hurt the most were the cruel things Dearka was saying to her in her dream.

"_Why the hell would a guy like me ever be interested in a girl like YOU?!"_

That line kept ringing threw her head till she shot up out of bed in a cold sweat. Miriallia hugged herself and started to cry. _What does he want with someone like me…am I good enough? _It was obvious from the walk Dearka walked, talked and just plain acted that he was a ladies man threw and threw. But what was a party animal playboy doing with a mild tempered girl like her? She felt so insecure and awful. She needed to see him now.

Looking over at the clock she realised it was 3 in the morning. Not exactly a time a guy would be wanted to comfort his new girlfriend, but what the hey she thought; if he cares about her he will comfort her no matter what time it is.

Miriallia slowly creped down the hallway until she reached her boyfriends door. She slowly opened the door and entered. When she looked at the bed she saw the most adorable thing. He was adorably curled up into a ball in the middle of the bed, his arms were wrapped around his legs. She could barely see it but from what she could see Dearka had the most peaceful face when he slept.

She walked up to the bed and crawled in with him moving his arms from around his knees to around her. She tried not to wake him up but she failed. Dearka groaned as she made him move.

"Sorry did I wake you" she whispered sweetly

"Ye nd ou etter hav a goo cuse or t" he mumbled still half asleep as he pulled her close to his body. Mir turned so she was facing him and then she kissed him and deepened the kiss immediately running he thong along his bottom lip until he opened his mouth so that she could explore his mouth. Miriallia rolled on top on Dearka's chest a pressed her lips harder against his before breaking apart for air.

"Wow…now who….were you….saying was a….good kisser before?" panted Dearka

"I thought you were sleepy?"

"How can I be after a kiss like that?" he chuckled, but stopped when he saw the sad look on her face, "what's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream… Dearka why do you want me?"

"What do you mean"

"Why would _you_ want to be with _me?_"

Not knowing really what to do Dearka reversed their positions, making her lay on her back while he sat on her chest. He the leaned down and kissed he passionately like she had him while holding her wrist above her head. When they broke apart he leaned down to her ear and whispered "You're the only girl who makes my heart beat faster and slower at the same time."

_Dearka_

She couldn't believe her ears it was that purest most sweetest thing she had ever been told in her entire life. They began making out like there was no tomorrow. Her hand were run though his hair while he took the liberty to go to second base. Surprising Mir didn't care instead she moaned in he mouth for more. She hadn't even realised that this whole time that he boyfriend was only wearing his boxers, but what she did notice was the increasing pressure on her stomach where Dearka was laying. Realising what was happening to Dearka down in his southern region, Miriallia made a quick decision about the situation.

If she wanted to keep a playboy like Dearka she had to play by his rules. Breaking the hot kiss they were currently in Mir pulled ear to her mouth and gentility suck his lobe, earning her a very pleased moan from Dearka. She the whispered seductively "less do it now" Dearka shot up in shook and looked down at her as her removed her top and her bra revealing the breast her had chosen to enjoy earlier.

"But Miri-"

"Shhh….I'm ready I swear" she said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"Okay…" He whispered.

The next couple of hours were a blur of pleasure and sensations she had never felt in her life. She was left sweaty and in Dearka's arms both of them gasping for air. Mir didn't know what to say, she could believe what she had just done. She didn't understand why she let something like that happen to her, she just let someone take her virginity. But when she rolled over and saw Dearka's smiling face she realised she did it because she was more in love now then she had ever been in her life.

Dearka chuckled ask he panted, his face half planted in the pillow. "What brought that amazing urge on?"

"You thought it was amazing" _was I really any good?_

Dearka laughed again, "it was the best I've ever experienced, maybe because you're the first I've actually cared about" with that he kissed her and they settled in bed. Their naked bodies curled up together.

"I…"

"Huh?"

"…love you, that's what brought this on."

"I love you too…more then you'll ever know. Let's go to bed, it's already 5:15."

"well then good morning Mr. Elsman have a good sleep"

"You too Miss Haww"

They laid together and quickly fell asleep, their unclothed bodies intertwined.

* * *

_Miriallia's dream_

"_Mir…how could you do this to me! How could you betray my trust?"_

_Tolle_

"_I'm gone and you've already moved on how could you!"_

_Tolle it's not like that!_

"_You love HIM? What about me"_

_I – I _

"_you what?" the image of Tolle started to disappear. _

"TOLLE!!" Miriallia woke up in a cold sweat alone, naked and in Dearka's bed. He was nowhere in the room or adjacent bathroom. She felt like trash, she realised moved too quickly with Dearka too soon after Tolle's death. Mir burst into tears she had never felt so alone.

**_TBC..._**

Chapter 11 – insecurities


	12. insecrutites

_**Chapter 11 – insecurities**_

Down in the dinning room Cagalli, Athrun, Kira and Lacus watched in awe as Dearka finish his fourth stack of pancakes with strawberries on top. Finally he pushed the plate aside signalling the tank was finally full "Ah! That was great!"

"What the hell have you been up to te gain an appetite like that?" demanded Cagalli luck for Dearka he has a darker complexion or else they may have noticed him blush. Just think about what he had done earlier made him all giddy inside. _Miriallia…I really do love you…_

"Hey space case!"

"huh?"

"don't tell me you didn't hear what Kira said "

"Oh sorry I was just thinking. You were saying"

"I said that it's strange that Miriallia's not up yet"

"Maybe she extra tired" assumed Athrun

_Yeah tired from our amazing play time_. Dearka began to day dream a bit but when her started to here Lacus's voice he snapped out of it.

"….you should go check on her Dearka"

"Huh?"

"She gets mad when she wastes her day in bed why don't you go check on her"

"ah yeah okay…"

Dearka was a bit confused why they suggested him to check on her after all they were trying to hide their relationship because they didn't believe anyone would understand, especially Kira. Yet Kira went along with the idea of sending him. _Weird…_

As Dearka approached his room he noticed a familiar sound, one his despised hearing it was the sound of Miriallia crying. Hearing this made his heart break into tiny little piece. He slowly open the door and walked in closing and locking the door behind him. When he look at the bed he saw Miriallia in the middle of all the blanket staring at him with tear stained cheeks.

"You regret it don't you…"

"I woke up and you were gone, I was so scared" Dearka sat next to her on the bed and pulled her close.

"You had another bad dream didn't you?"

"Yes…the first one before we….umm…you know"

"Yeah…" Dearka laughed at the fact that she was too embarrassed to say sex.

"well I dreamt that you left me for a bunch of hookers" Dearka burst out laughing "What!"

"Mir that is the silliest dream I've ever heard, I'll never leave you for anyone especially not a hooker or two"

"It was five"

"Wow you must think I'm some kind of a man whore" Mir giggled at his statement as she cuddled closer to his chest. "And the second one, what was it about since it's the one that has you all worked up."

"I dreamt about…"

"About what babe?"

"T-tolle" Dearka froze after hearing his name. He was the name Dearka was always good to be trying to live up to every waking hour of the day but now Mir had admitted to dreaming about him after there night together. "I think were moving too fast and I was feeling guilt that's all"

"What happen in your dream?" He was so afraid to ask but he had to know.

"He asked me how could I move on so fast and why I would do that to him" Mir got up from her position of being pressed against his chest and looked him in the eyes. "I was about to say the only thing that I could think of but he disappeared before I could tell him then I woke up and you were gone too!" her eyes began to leak; tears were free falling down her face. Dearka grabbed her into a tight embrace.

"What were you going to tell him?" curiosity had got the better of him; he needed to know even if he was afraid of the answer.

"I was going to tell him no matter how much it would hurt him to hear that I was in love with Dearka Elsman"

He smiled to himself "did I ever tell you you're the greatest girl ever?"

Mir giggled "you're not mad I had a dream about him"

"As long as you remember you love me, no I don't mind. And about us going too fast I agree. Let's slow down a bit and hold off for a while"

"Ok"

"Good now in the mean time babe get dressed and come downstairs everyone is worried about you"

"Alright honey-bunny I'll see you down there!" Dearka stole a morning kiss from his secret girl before leave the room. _Thank you Dearka._

Slowly he made his way down the hallway. Hearing his door open he turned around to see a fully dress Miriallia running towards him. They shared one last kiss passionate kiss before going downstairs. When Dearka got downstairs he saw someone he wished he would never see again. In the door way stood three couples. The Yamato's, the Haww's and the _Elsman's…_

_**TBC…**_

Chapter 12 – Met the Parents


	13. Met the Parents

**_Chapter 12 – Met the Parents_**

Dearka stood in shock of who he saw. The standing so causally with the other parents was his father. _That bastard why would he come here of all places?_

"Mom! Dad!" Miriallia screamed happily as she ran out from behind her boyfriend. The Yamato's had already moved over to embrace there son. All that was left was the Elsman's, Tad and Kristine, in the doorway. Dearka just stood there Mir and Kira looked happy with their families; Cagalli had met the Yamato's and felt welcome. But Lacus and Athrun knew that something bad was going to happen. Everyone turned to Dearka wondering why he wasn't greeting his family with a smile and a hug.

"What's wrong Dearka, don't you want to give your father I hug"

"Like hell I would want to!!" Dearka yelled cold heartedly, everyone gasped accept for the Elsman's, Lacus and Athrun.

"Now now Dearka, is that anyway to speak to the man who gave you life"

"And what a damn miserable thing it is!" snapped Dearka

"You want it taken away then?" Dearka looked away in disgust "I didn't think so, you better watch you mouth boy"

"Dearka dear, how are you feeling today?" asked Dearka's mother, whom seemed to be completely numb to the whole treat moments ago. Allowing everyone to know it was a regularly occurrence.

"You people sicken me" he said under his breath before running out the garden doors.

Everyone remain still and silent for what seemed like minutes before Cagalli broke the tension. "ummm….why don't we all go to the drawing room and wait for him to come back in." everyone nodded in agreement.

They all talk civilly together. The teens were all pleased to know that naturals and coordinators could get along so well only a day after the war…that is until Tad spoke again. "Princess I'm sorry about my son earlier, he is a moron. A fool who doesn't know how to act in public. I blame it on the maids who raised him"

"You didn't even raise your own son?" Cagalli asked half outraged that a father could be so neglectful just because he had money.

"Where would I find time? Being to top Biochemist in all of PLANT and a Supreme Council member does keep one busy. I have no time to waste on that sorry excuse for a son"

Cagalli felt a mix of emotions this guy was a bastard threw and threw. He didn't care one bit about he son. Cagalli would have asked why he bothered to come but after saying that he was a PLANT council member she realised he came out of duty not heart. When she looked over to Mrs. Kristine she could see the hurt in her eyes. She knew she at least loved her son.

"It's obvious that you didn't come here to see him, Dearka being here was just a coincidence. Am I correct in assuming?"

"I came because my son and the treaty for the cease fire"

"What do you mean?" Everyone began to panic, would the war start again?

"The council is in agreement Dearka is to return to PLANT immediately where he will be Court Marshalled"

Athrun couldn't take it anymore "BUT SIR! If Dearka is court marshalled then he could get sentence to death!!" The whole room gasped after hearing this. As for Mrs Elsman silent tears rolled down he face.

"That was the choice he made"

"Why only him?! I betrayed ZAFT too!!" Athrun was outraged at Tad's reactions to everything, he remember Lacus telling him that Tad was a cruel man but practically laugh at his son's possible fate was too far.

"It was decided among the council to only punish that first whom moved against ZAFT. Lucky for you Dearka beat you to the punch for once. He may even beat you to the grave" Tad was so calm with his answer it was eerie. His eyes then shifted to Miriallia "besides Dearka was foolish enough to fall for a natural"

If looks could kill Miriallia would have been dead by now. "If Orb doesn't allow Dearka to go to the PLANTs then what" asked trying to divert his attention from a distort Miriallia.

"Simple"

"Huh?"

"The PLANTs will forget the cease fire and make Orb it's first target"

"What!!"

"You'll find Miss. Athha that my requests are never to be refused; those who refuse find out the hard way why they shouldn't. Take Dearka for example. I told him not to join the military and now he is going to be punished for his insubordination. He is worthless when it comes to orders." Tad then got up from his seat along with Mrs. Kristine and they moved towards the door. "Have him at the shuttle port but 1600 hours, or else we will consider your country as adding a fugitive"

"I-I understand" With that the Elsman's left the Athha House, behind leaving a shaken up crowd. Miriallia burst into tears when the doors shut. Her parents quickly hugged her and to her they loved her. "how could someone as kind, funny and light hearted come from a cold hearted bastard like him"

"Because that cold hearted bastard didn't raise me" everyone gasped at Dearka's sudden appearance. "My mother and a few maids raised me, he doesn't really understand that teens go threw rebellious years"

"How long were you standing there?"

"Since he began to talk" Dearka made his way over to his secret girl and knelt down to hold her hand. "It will be okay Mir don't worry"

"but they said you would…that they were going to…well…you know" tears were parading down her face as she sobbed uncontrollably.

Dearka wiped away all her tears and replied "I'm too much of a smooth talker to let that happen." before she could reply he kissed and hugged her, knowing that in reality this may be there last day together.

After that Dearka, Miriallia and her parents went out into the garden to talk. They talked about the war, life, family etc. After her parents were comfortable with who this guy was they left Miriallia at the Athha mansion so that she could be there when he would be taken away.

_**TBC…**_

Chapter 13 – I'll be Back Someday


	14. I'll Be Back Someday

_**Chapter 13 – I'll be Back Someday**_

It was the most awkward lunch anyone had ever eaten they all sat there not knowing what to say. They had all just found out Miriallia and Dearka were dating due to the kiss that Mir had willingly accepted from Dearka, however no one wanted to comment on it because right now she looked like she had just attended his funeral. She had he head against his shoulder and his right arm was rapped around her. She was like a zombie. She would not eat unless Dearka fed her. She in shock that she was losing the man she loved. What could anyone say? In just 3 1/2 hours he would be gone.

"Miriallia" Kira said

"…." No response. It had been like that for a while now. Not even Dearka could get her to say anything.

After dinner Dearka picked Mir up and took her to the couch to lie down. Everyone else went out to the garden to give them some privacy. They lay on the couch together in silence for a long while until Miriallia saw what time it was. It was 2:30. In an hour and a half they would be in the shuttle port hand Dearka over, perhaps for his execution. She could handle that thought and burst into loud uncontrollable sobs. She was crying harder now then she had ever cried for Tolle. Maybe because knowing was worst to her then not. You can't change what you don't know, but it hurts like hell when you can't change what you already know.

"Shhh…Miriallia, everything is going to be alright. I love you. I love you more then anyone or anything in my entire life. I won't let something as stupid as being Court Marshalled come between us. I promise I'll be back someday, and Elsman's never break promise" he didn't want to leave her, especially not with her like this.

"How…how can I believe that? I'm sure your father promised your mother that he would always love you. And how exactly is that working out for yeah?" she replied bitterly

"My father loves me I'm sure…It's my actions he hates…"

"Are you sure?"

"No…but you know, I will not break my promise to you. I love you too much to hurt you anymore then I already have in our short life together." They began passionately kissing; Miriallia was now feeling much better. She knew in her heart that Dearka wouldn't break his promise because he did love her. Dearka on the other hand was terrified and knew that he only had a small chance at see her again; he did want to even dare let her go.

For Miriallia this kiss wasn't enough. She tried to deepen it but that still wasn't enough for her. Dearka run his thong along her bottom lip and she didn't hesitate to open and allow his thong to explore her mouth. Her hands, his hands, they were both roaming though each others hair. But this still wasn't enough she wanted and needed more. She moved onto Dearka's chest. With her on top and him underneath he moaned happily. She continued her assault of kisses on Dearka only breaking the kiss for short breathes of air. He felt like he was suffocating, but right now he didn't care the needed one another and that was that. Mir let a moan of frustration out it still wasn't enough SHE NEEDED MORE!

She finally realised what she needed. She needed him. She needed to be one with him like when they were up in his room. She grabbed Dearka's right hand that was at the small of her back. She then moved it to her chest. He didn't hesitate to begin his own assault on her causing her to moan out of pleasure. Mir's hand left hand was on the arm rest while her right hand moved to Dearka's belt buckle. She couldn't wait, she didn't care where they were as long as they were together. _I love you, Dearka._ _I love you, Miriallia. _His buckle was now undone and her moved her hand to enter his pants when a female voice interrupted her.

"Ummm…I…umm.. s-sorry t-to i-in-ter-u-upt" The couple looked up to see there four friends with such red faces you would think you were staring at four tomatoes with legs. Cagalli had lost all train of thought when she saw them that she couldn't help but stutter.

Dearka reached down and re-buckled his pants, Mir pouted because it had taken her a while to undo it with one hand. He looked up at the shocked group and tried to get them out of lala land "What is it?"

"I-I…um…t-the…." Cagalli stuttered

"sh-shuttle port…" Kira added. Mir got off of Dearka, only to realise he had un hooked her bra during their play time. She quickly fixed it and looked up at them. Their faces had begun to return to normal along with their speech.

"What about it" Mir asked innocently, pretending like she was not just about to do it on Cagalli's new couch.

"It takes about an hour to get there. We should leave now" Mir felt like Cagalli had just kicked her in the gut. She wanted to take Dearka away now. She was scared again. She didn't care how confident Dearka was that he would come back. There still was a chance he may not. But despite how she felt she knew it was time, if she wanted peace for her country she had to say goodbye to Dearka.

The limo ride was quite like dinner. The only sound was the cars outside and the sound of Dearka kissing Miriallia's forehead every so often. When they finally arrived at the shuttle port his parents were waiting, along with about ten elite ZAFT soldiers all of them of course Dearka had out ranked in the academy being tied for number 2 student there since the history of ZAFT. Athrun was number 1 and Dearka and Yzak were tied for 2nd. This fact had only angered the council more.

Dearka let out a big sigh and turned to face his friends. He shook hands with Athrun and Kira, and then hugged and patted each other on the backs. Lacus and Cagalli he hugged and kissed on the cheek. As for Miriallia, he hugged her tightly for about a minute then broke away for a long kiss. After the kiss he whispered in her ear so she would be the only one to hear "You're the only one who makes my heart beat faster and slower at the same time. I love you so much" he kissed her one more time and the he started to walk of before Lacus stopped him. She hand him an envelope.

"What's this?"

"We knew last night you two were going out, this is proof!" She said happily, the started speaking in a sad voice. "Don't forget us, come back not just for Mir but everyone"

"Of course" he waved goodbye and then walked up to the group who was waiting for him. When he got there his father started to walk towards the private shuttle. But Dearka's mother waited for him. He hugged her lovingly and she kissed him on the cheek and he kissed her on the forehead. Everyone watched as the Buster pilot walk out of their lives.

When they we all out of sight Lacus turned to a crying Miriallia and gave her an envelope. "What's this?"

"A copy of what I gave Dearka" Miriallia opened the envelope. Inside was a picture of her and Dearka sharing their first kiss.

"Thank you…" She whispered. _Don't you dare break you promise Elsman!_

_**TBC…**_

Chapter 14 – Back on Track


	15. Back on Track

_**Chapter 14 – Back on Track**_

It had been two weeks since Dearka was taken away and there was no news on what had happen to him. Kisaka believed that it would be keep out of international media and only those in the PLANTs would know of what would become of him. The five of them decided that Dearka wouldn't want them to put their lives on hold for them, so they decided to start their lives back up instead. They needed to start where they left off when they got involved with the war. They needed to go back to school. This was a decision a friend of theirs Sai had made the day the war had ended however his parents didn't want him anywhere near Miriallia and Kira, they believed they were bad influences.

They couldn't wait to go back to school. Even Miriallia, she wanted to get her mind off of Dearka for a little while. She and Lacus were entering school with their real names while Cagalli and Kira both changed their last names on the application forms to Hibiki, it was what they found out their real parents last name was. Also Kisaka didn't want people to know that the princess was attending school, no one in the country knew her face only her name and everyone believed she was and only child so this was the perfect cover. As for Athrun, he felt because of his father that have Zala as a last name was dangerous, but even his first name was well known and very uncommon in this country. And so he decided to completely change his name to Alex Dino on his application.

They all decided that because of the war that they were more independent and didn't need to live with parents anymore. Miriallia, Lacus and Cagalli got a three apartment together, and next door to them Kira and Athrun also got a three bedroom apartment. The third bedroom was ready and waiting for Dearka's return.

It was Saturday night; Monday would be their first day of classes. They had just finished moving in and they were ready to celebrate their new lives. Cagalli of course knew exactly how to celebrate, with a classic game of Spin the Bottle – Truth or Dare! It was a great way to get to know one another and have fun at the same time. The person who spun the bottle would ask the question or dare them, and the person who it landed on would chose truth or dare and do/answer what the person told/asked. It was simple.

In order to figure out who would go first they drew straws. The person with the shortest straw would spin first. The results, Kira would spin first.

"Awe! I wanted to go first"

"Too bad Cags, I'm first!" Kira readied himself. He reached for the bottle and spun. Everyone watched as the bottle slowed down and landed on his girlfriend Lacus.

"Oh My!"

"Truth or Dare Lacus"

"Truth"

"_Oh my! Truth oh my!_"

"Back when we were on the archangel and we all asked Dearka the same three questions, how did you get him to tell you the truth and not small or outrageous lies?"

Lacus giggle at the memory of Dearka looking like and innocent little kid with cake and strawberries all over his face. "I gave him cake, and while he was happily eating it I asked him the questions. He was too concentrated on the cake to make up lies"

"You gave him cake?" Kira was surprised that the tough Buster pilot could be taken down by something so simple. They all burst out laugh at the thought of Dearka eating cake while be interrogated.

"Hopefully the judges at his hiring don't have cake!" laughed Cagalli, after she said it they all stopped laughing. They were all worried.

"…well I guess it my turn…" Lacus said sadly, she knew that she had to stir the game away from thoughts of Dearka. Everyone watched as the bottle landed on Cagalli.

"Truth or Dare!"

"DARE!!" She yelled as she stood up. She just had to get past this and the goal of her little game would come. "Only girly girls like you Lacus would pick Truth"

"Okay…hummm….lets see…I dare you too wear a skirt to school all week!" Lacus was proud of her dare, Cagalli wasn't one to back down from a challenge and Lacus didn't think it was right that Cagalli was planning on wearing a male's uniform.

"Dammit fine! I'll do it!" Angrily she grabbed the bottle and spun it. She wasn't look forward to her first week of school anymore. It went around and around, but instead of landing on Kira like she wanted it landed on Mir. "Truth or Dare Mir"

"umm…I guess truth…I'm kinda afraid of the dares you would come up with"

"Truth eh?"

"Yeah" _oh gosh maybe dare would have been better._

"How far did you and Dearka get exactly" _oh no!_

"Oh My Cagalli!"

"That's too private! Would you like her asking us that!?"

"Lips better be as far as both you girls got! Understand Zala!"

"That farther then you've obvious got little brother"

"…we had sex…" Miriallia whispered but they were too busy arguing about who was older and if it was ok to do more then kiss yet to hear. Mir reached out and spun the bottle. Everyone looked at her in surprise. "I answered. You didn't hear. I'm not going to answer it again. So don't ask." The bottle stopped spinning and landed on Kira. "Truth or Dare? Will you be a girly girl or a man?"

Kira looked at her in surprise, then let out a big sigh and answered "Dare"

With out hesitation she replied "French Kiss Lacus for at lest 15 seconds" everyone gasped. Mir had dared Kira to do something he was afraid to do. Kiss his girlfriend. It was the dare that Cagalli wished to make him do, but of course she didn't plan on a frencher. "Do you want to change you mind?"

"I-I…ummm…." He couldn't refuse if he did Lacus would think he didn't like her. Kira shook his head and leaned toward Lacus. Taking a deep breath he kissed her on the lips she then opened her mouth and they began to French. About a 30 seconds later they pulled apart completely out of breathe and panting hard.

"Your turn to spin again Kira" Miriallia said giddily. Kira spun and it landed on the last person, Athrun.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you _NOT _to kiss my sister for a week, or hold her hand!"

"What! But she's my girlfriend, and she'll be in a skirt this week! I don't want other guys checking her out!"

"Would you like to change to truth?" Kira asked slyly

By the way Kira had asked Athrun if he wanted to change he knew truth was the real one he had wanted him to chose. "Fine…truth"

"How far did you and my _sister_ get exactly?" Kira asked possessively.

Athrun hesitated and looked over to Cagalli. He could feel a lump in his throat as he looked back at Kira to answer "…Second base…"

The rest of the night was spent trying to keep Kira from killing Athrun. Miriallia just laughed nervously as she watch Lacus and Cagalli trying to calm Kira down. She couldn't help but wonder what Kira would do to Dearka if he found out what they had done together.

* * *

Monday quickly rolled around and Kira and Athrun we back on good terms. Cagalli was cursing under her breathe as they all walked to school, with her in a skirt. Sadly she couldn't help but feel comfortable in it, it was better then full length dress but she would never admit to that.

The first two classes of the day were spent in the gym for a memorial service. Today was the first day of classes in this school since the Orb evacuation a few weeks before. During the memorial service all the names of students who didn't make it out of orb were named and pictures of them were projected on the wall. When it was over they went to their third class where a grief consoler came to speak with them. Due to all the students being upset, all afternoon classes were cancelled.

Then next day classes started. The five friends all had the same five classes. In the morning they had English, Math, and Science then in the afternoon they had Gym and Heath AKA Sex Ed.

They all enjoyed their classes. The teachers didn't assign much work because they knew that the students were getting over the loss of others. The next few months seemed to fly by, with no news on Dearka. Many guys would try and ask her out but she would refuse them all. She had to believe that Dearka would return to her. He was taken away in late August, and it was soon going to be Halloween, and still he was not back. But she would keep waiting…

_**TBC…**_

Chapter 15 – Three Months of Hell


	16. Three Months of Hell

_**Chapter 15 – Three Months of Hell**_

August…

Dearka sat down. Looking out the window of the shuttle he tried to see his friends. They were no where in sight.

"What's in the envelope dear?" his mother asked sweetly. He was sitting in front with his mother while his father was in the back, his father and him didn't want to be anywhere near one another.

"I'm not sure, Lacus gave it to me before I left." Ask he spoke he began opening it. Inside was one picture. It was him and Miriallia sharing their first kiss. In the background you could see both Orb and the PLANTs in the sky, their homes. It was just what he needed to get him through this.

"She's pretty"

"Yeah…" Dearka looked out the window as they took off he watched as Orb slowly got smaller and smaller, until he could se was it real was, a small island. He couldn't help but feel sad knowing he was leaving her all alone.

"You love her don't you?"

"If I tell you it can be held against me in a court of law remember. I don't need anything else going against me"

The rest of the trip was spent in silence. Dearka was arrest upon arrival. Cuffs were put on his wrists and he was taken to prison to await the trail in front of the council. He had to wait for them to become reorganized since the chairman had been killed.

The prison he was in made him miss the Archangel prison. Sure there the only company he had was when Mir would bring him his meals, but that was better then this. When the other prisoners found out why he was in prison, they took it up themselves to punish him. For the rest of the month Dearka had become the prisons new punching bag. For weeks, four times a day Dearka was punch and kick until the guards would finally intervene.

September…

Dearka's mother had finally received permission from her husband to go visit her son, unfortunately she was only allowed to go if he went with her. The truth was he didn't want all those prisoners eyes on his wife, if you were to look at Mrs. Kristine on a scale of 1 to 10 ten being the highest, you would give her an 11.

The two of them waited for their son to be brought in. When they saw him walk in the room they couldn't help but gasp. He was covered in burses from head to toe. The way his arm was hanging they could tell it was broken but nothing had been done. He limped as he walked and the left side of his bottom lip was blood and swollen. He winced as he tried to sit down. Mrs Elsman started to cry inside.

"Nice of you to visit" his voice quivered in pain. Not even Tad could handle this sight.

"Guard"

"Yes sir"

"As he been given any medical attention?"

"No sir, traitors such as him do not deserve such treatment."

"Traitor or not, as a caretaker in this prison it is up to you to give_ all_ prisoners the same treatment. And besides if it wasn't for this young man's efforts in the end of the war the PLANTs and you would not longer exist!" Tad was furious, he hated the choices his son had made but seeing him suffer like this was too much. He didn't mind causing his son emotional pain, he didn't have to see what that had been doing to Dearka but physical was too much for him because it was very visual.

"Sorry sir we will get him treatment right away" Dearka was shocked at his father defending him.

"You will do no such thing" he yelled as he stood up "You will get me the person in charge here along with the papers so that my son doesn't have to stay here!!"

"Yes Sir!" the soldier quickly ran out.

"Don't look at me like that Dearka, you will be moved to a military hospital. You'll have the same limitations there as you do here, except you'll be treated better" Dearka smiled and he and his mother got up to hug when he suddenly passed out and feel to the floor.

"DEARKA!" Screamed Kristine

* * *

_Beep Beep_

Dearka slowly opened his eyes. He looked over to where the beeping was coming from and he saw a heart monitor. He felt something on his hand, when he looked over he saw his mother was holding his hand as she slept with her head on his bed. His right arm was in cast and his legs were bandaged up. He laughed at himself because he was such a wreck. _So it took get the crap beat out of me repeatedly for father to actually give a damn. _

"Hi dear, how are you feeling" Dearka tried to answer his mother but he couldn't talk so he mouthed _fine_. "You're going to be ok, your trial has been moved to early October. In three weeks to be exact. Your father had the prison's finances temporarily cut for ignoring your pain. And he is proud of you for not fighting back, but taking it like a man." He smiled after hearing that his father was proud of him. She began fixing his blankets as she continued "Listen you get some more sleep. Don't worry about the trial. I love you dear ok." She kissed him on the forehead and he mouthed _I love you too_ before she left shutting the lights off before she left.

Dearka rolled over towards the window. It was sunny and beautiful out. When he saw the nightstand he could help but smile though his pain. His mother had framed the picture of him with Miriallia. That night he finally had a good sleep, with out the worry of getting beaten.

October…

His three weeks were up. The council was reorganized; a new chairman was in place. Gilbert Dullindal. In 30 minutes he was to appear in front of them and have to explain why what he did was right. Dearka was sitting in a room with 2 guards he just kept staring at his feet, thinking of his beautiful sweet girlfriend. He missed her and needed to hear her sweet caring voice. He longed for it for so long, ever since he stepped on the shuttle for the PLANTs.

"Well don't you look like shit"

"Huh?" He was broken from his thoughts when he heard a familiar male's voice, one he hadn't heard since the war. "Yzak?"

"You look like you've seen a ghost Elsman"

"Not a ghost an illusion maybe…It's great to see you!" He jumped up and gave Yzak a big hug knocking the wind right out of him.

"Elsman I need to breathe!"

"Ah yeah sorry" Dearka moved away and began looking around the room. He didn't even notice before but the two guards whom had been in there were gone and replaced by Yzak and a beautiful female elite soldier with long brunette hair. "Who's the chick?"

"My woman"

She blushed at his forwardness in telling him, Dearka just laughed and reached out his hand "Nice to met you woman, but I do hope he calls you by your name once and a while, which would be?"

She accepted his hand and replied very officially "Lieutenant Shiho Hahnenfuss of the Joule team"

"Your Lieutenant?"

"Don't question my actions, from what I understand your not much better. The CIC of your ship"

"Yeah…well that's different!"

"Yeah yeah…we're here to take you down"

"Already?"

"They finished everything else faster then they expected…I'm sorry. Listen don't be afraid. If you convinced the crew of the Archangel to trust you don't you think you can convince 12 old coots that what you did was right?"

"Hopefully…."

They walked down the hall, Dearka could hear all around him people whispering about him, only the girls had nice things to say but that was only about his looks, everything else they said was horrible. He entered the room. It was dark. The 12 supreme council members were facing him as he entered. The room was round. About ¼ of the edge of the room was taken up by the council; the rest was taken up by several ZAFT soldiers. In the middle of the room was a platform in which Dearka was forced onto. There was a spot light on him, make him the obvious center of attention.

The Chairman began reading everything that Dearka was accused of. The council made their comments about how disgusted they were and such, then Dullindal address Dearka. "At this time Dearka we will give you time to explain you actions, take as long as you need this is your life that maybe on the line."

Dearka hesitated; if he lied you could easily get out of it. He was the best liar he knew Cagalli proved that to him. But then again if he lied and was found out things would only get worst. Suddenly Miriallia's happy face invaded his thoughts and he knew what he had to do…for her. "I was captured by the archangel on April 17th. I remained in captivity and completely loyal to ZAFT until June 15th. It was on this date that I was released. I had all the intentions of returning to ZAFT"

"You had the intentions and yet you didn't and that is what this trial is about Mr. Elsman please explain further."

"May 8th operation spit break took place. ZAFT attacked Alaska when the believe target was Panama. Although as it turned out, the EA was aware of this fact and left the Archangel for dead. They weren't meant to fight back and win, but thanks to the stole GUNDAM, the Freedom, the Archangel survived and made it back to Orb. They were labelled traitors for not dieing like had been planned. All that to say that when I was realised I was not leave an EA ship."

"So that alone you believe excuses you from being at fault? You were realised so why did you go back?"

"When I was realised I was not given my GUNDAM, I knew I couldn't return without it. I when the battling started I used the distraction of the battle to break into Morganrate and steal back what was ZAFT's. But when I was about to leave I saw…"

"You saw what?"

"Dead civilians sir. They didn't make it out in time. The EA was killing innocent people because Orb didn't want to be involved in the war. They didn't want to fight but they were forced to. Someone on that ship told me she had to fight to because Orb was her country. It was in danger. As weak and maybe as useless as her contribution may have seemed she chose to fight. I didn't want to see anymore innocent lives been taken and so I aided the archangel in that battle, not for Orb, not to be against ZAFT but for peace. So that no more innocent lives would be lost"

"Thank you Dearka. We will be back with our decision in 20 minutes"

The time passed by slowly as Dearka waited in the dark room, hundreds of eyes staring down at him. When finally the council return.

"Dearka Tad Elsman on the charges of treason and deserting the military we of the council find you…"

_**TBC…**_

Chapter 16 – Bad Decisions


	17. Bad Decisions

_**Chapter 16 – Bad Decisions **_

It was a cool October morning as Miriallia made her way to the bathroom. For the past week she had been sick in the morning. It would just come on so suddenly and she would have to run to the bathroom hoping that Lacus and Cagalli wouldn't be in there. She flushed the toilet, wiped her mouth and washed her hands before heading out for breakfast.

"Still sick?" Cagalli asked concerned.

"Yeah"

"You should see a doctor it's been a week." Lacus suggested.

"Yeah maybe, I think I'll skip breakfast today. My stomach can't handle it."

"So did you finish that lame English project?"

"Yeah, but I really don't want to read it in front of the class"

"Being in front of a crowd isn't that bad"

"Says the Pop Star who's been in front of thousands"

Miriallia giggled at Cagalli. In the past three months they had gotten so close. They help each other get over the loss of their love ones. For Cagalli and Lacus it was their fathers, and Miriallia it was Tolle and Dearka. She was trying to accept the fact that Dearka wasn't coming back. "Well it's not the people that makes me nervous it just I my poem is kind of emotional and I don't want to cry"

"If you think you about to cry just think about the day Kira tried to beat up Athrun for touching me, that always brings a smile to my face!" They all started laughing and then finished getting ready. Athrun and Kira came over and they all left for school.

They were all in class waiting for the teacher to pick the next one to read there assignment. The assignment was to write a poem about the Bloody Valentine war, your experience or thoughts. The teacher looked around the room and picked her next victim.

"Ah Mr. Dino we haven't heard from you today, why don't you entertain us with you wonderful writing" Athrun gulped hard and Cagalli snickered.

"Go Alex baby!" She yelled

"Thanks For volunteering to be next Miss Hibiki" The whole class started to laugh as she sunk in her seat groaning in displeasure. "Alright Mr. Dino when your ready"

Athrun cleared his throat before starting to read:

_"The flames dance lightly  
Up towards a cloudless, black sky  
Dirtying the stars with its marring smoke  
The smell of rotting flesh  
Fills the senses and engraves itself into your mind  
And below those flames are piles of shells  
The dreams long filtered out  
Ascending to the heavens  
Or spiraling down to hell  
They add more to the pile  
And illness adds to the rancid wafting  
Trapped in between  
The blood soon turns to ash and becomes the earth  
Which will bring about a single rose  
Birthed by the writhing hopes of the breathless souls  
Among the living  
The fire starter leaned down to pick it out  
And pricked his finger on its razor thorns  
A trickle of blood joins the ashy earth  
The poison of hate seethes through it  
And the man joins the fire  
The endless circle loops back  
And back  
The endless circle of hate"_

Athrun bowed after his poem and they all stared at him in shock. The teacher helped them to snap out of it by clapping, and they all followed her lead. "Thank you Alex that was…interesting to say the least" she signalled for him to have a seat and then turn her attention to Cagalli. "Mrs Hibiki you turn"

"Right" she made her way to the front of the class and gulped loudly before starting to read:

_"My brave soldier,  
Return to me.  
With love in my eyes,  
I let you be.  
Every time you leave,  
My heart cries,  
My eyes fill with tears,  
and I give myself lies.  
He isn't really gone,  
or he'll be back soon,  
Maybe they aren't lies,  
he's coming home at noon.  
My heart soars, as he comes into view.  
My heart soars,  
he come into sight,  
As I run toward him,  
I feel as though I'm in flight.  
Ath-hrun, i cry,  
As we meet and embrace,  
Here we are again,  
Not wishing, really face to face.  
I knew you would return.  
I knew you would return to me,  
my trust in you rings true.  
For now and forever, we both know,  
Brave soldier, I love you!"_

The class began to whitsle at Cagalli and make cat calls. "Ooo Alex you girl has the hots for some Athrun guy!" one student yelled.

"Better not take your eyes off her!" said another. Cagalli's face went bright red.

"That's enough class!" Miriallia couldn't help herself she keep laughing. "Well Miss Haww if you think this is so funny why don't you come and read yours?"

Mir got up as Cagalli headed for her seat. She mouthed _good luck_as they passed one another "Umm… I'm not really feeling all that well so sorry if I sound a little slow" She looked like she was ready to clasps. Her eyes were drooping shut. She was having a hard time concentrating.

"Whenever you ready"

She took a deep breathe and started to read:

_"A bright light filled the sky  
The screen blinked unknown words and I asked why  
Lost signal is what it read  
Telling me that you were dead  
MIA you were listed to be  
But I knew you were forever gone from me  
Tears fell from my eyes  
As everyone around us dies  
You were gone never to come back  
You love laughs and smiles I did lack  
But then came a new  
Who helped me get over you..."_

Her eyes filled with tears and they began falling down her face as she tried to finish.

_"He held me close to him  
When everything seemed so dim..."_

_Crash_

"Miriallia!"Everyone yelled or gasped as Mir clasped on the floor. Kira and Athrun, both being in the front of the class were the first to check on her.

Kira lift her up and placed her head against his chest "I'm okay" she said quietly.

"She didn't eat anything for breakfast this morning, that must be why she passed out" Cagalli stated.

The teacher got her chair and Kira sat her in it. She opened her drawer and gave Mir a chocolate bar from it "Here eat this it will help make you feel better" she took the bar and slowly started eating it. "That's all for today class. Anyone who didn't go today can make some last minute adjustments, but for Miss Haww's sake please don't be loud" she then leaned down to whisper in Mir's ear. "Your poem was very good I won't make you read the rest OK"

The bell rang about 20 minutes later and everyone left for there next class. Mir had no problems in her next classes, she felt completely better after eating the chocolate. Lunch had finally rolled around and Kira didn't want Mir passing out again.

"Umm…what's all this?"

"Ramen, pudding, fries, chips, soda, tuna, cookies and a hamburger" replied Kira

"And your giving me all this because…"

"I don't want you passing out again"

"And making me gain 50 bls is going to help?"

"Just eat something!" Mir picked up the Hamburger and ate it along with the cookies. She drank the soda, 10 minutes later she left for the ladies room and lost her lunch. When she got back she pretended to still be full of food.

Today in gym class they had to run 6 laps around the soccer field the class groaned when they heard the horrible instruction. They all took there marks and began running. Kira and Athrun were in the lead of the class Cagalli stayed in the middle with Lacus and Miriallia, who was normally in between her two groups of friends was in behind the whole class.

"Kira I think there is something wrong with Miriallia"

"Yeah I noticed too" Athrun was about to reply when the coach blew his whistle. When they looked over to where the sound had come from they saw him running over to an unconscious Miriallia. "No!"

Miriallia woke up in an unknown place. Outside the door she could see a doctor talking to her parents and handing them pamphlets. Her father looked angry and her mother sad or maybe disappointed. They looked into the room and saw she was awake so her mother walked in and her father walked away.

"Hi honey how are you felling?"

"Tired…and confused"

"From what the girls tell me you've been feeling sick lately"

"Yeah a little but usually only in the morning or when I eat too many sweets"

"Honey did you and that boy…do anything that…would be something you wouldn't tell anyone?"

"What do you mean mom?" Mir blushed at the thought, it had been so long since her night with Dearka, why would her mother want to know about that?

"Sweety your preagnant" She felt like her heart had stopped. She was in shock. Dearka was gone and she didn't know it he would ever come back, and she at 16 years old was pregnant with his child. She started to cry uncontrollable, cursing herself for being so stupid.

_Dearka…I need you why aren't you here with me?_

_**TBC…**_

Chapter 17 – Announcing the News


	18. Announcing the News

_**Chapter 17 – Announcing the News**_

Mir didn't bother going to school the rest of the week. She knew everyone at school would just stare at her and whisper behind her back. She just would lie on the couch all day eating popcorn or chips. The doctor told her she wasn't eating enough for the baby, and gave her a list of things she could and could not eat. He told her to eat five meals a day instead of three and she should have a healthy baby. So she chose that her brunch would be either popcorn or chips for this week. She jumped when the door creaked open and her four friends came in.

"How are you feeling?" Lacus asked very worried for her friend

"Scared, alone, a bit nauseous, tired but other then that great"

"I'll kill Dearka if he's not dead already!" Yelled Kira, making Miriallia cry at the thought of her boyfriend being dead and her all alone to take care of a baby. "No! No! Mir I was just joking"

"Smooth move bro"

"Yeah Kira you know she is really emotionally lately" added Athrun as he walked over and hugged the crying girl. Mir was so sad her father was pressuring her to give up the baby after it was born, while her mother wanted her to keep it, she didn't know what to do. Her friends we're telling her what they thought. But Athrun, Cagalli and Lacus thought she should keep it while Kira thought she should give it up because she was too young to have a child.

They decided to ignore the fact she was pregnant for the night and eat dinner in the living room while watching TV. Mir had just realised today that her stomach wasn't quiet as tight as it had been when the war ended instead it had a slight bump, a constant reminder that she was in fact pregnant. She let out a big sigh.

"You ok?" asked Lacus

"I can't do this alone can I?"

"Do you want to?"

"If he never comes back then I can't just get rid of it, the only things I have of Dearka is that picture and this baby"

"You have two reminders of your firsts together" Kira said bitterly

"Then keep the baby were _all _here for you okay, as long as Dearka is gone we will be here" Cagalli said reassuringly.

It was Friday night so they stayed up late. The girls came up with a whack of baby names and the guys worked on their project that was due in a week.

The next morning the boys got up and came over. Everyone waited for Mir to come out of the bathroom before eating breakfast.

"Still getting sick in the mornings huh? Did you ask the doctor about that?" Kira asked concerned

"He said it would pass and if it didn't go away by the end of November to come back and he'd give me some medicine"

"Here" Lacus said as she hand Mir so pancakes

"Thanks" They all began to eat. The stayed in an awkward silence, no one liked to talk about Mir's situation, it was too sad. The tension was getting high when it was finally broken by the ringing of Athrun's Cell phone.

"Dammit Zala I thought I told you to turn that damn thing off when you're here! Who the hell would call at eight in the morning" yelled Cagalli, everyone laughed

"Sorry Cagalli" Athrun picked up his phone and answered it "Hello"

_Hi_

"It's rude to answer your phone when eating with friends" murmured Cagalli

_Your girl doesn't sound happy, better be careful she could really kick you ass if she wanted to._

Athrun looked like he had seen a ghost "Athrun what wrong?" Asked Kira

"D-Dearka?" Everyone gasped, it couldn't be him after so long.

_Hi, you sound a little shocked_

"How are you is everything ok? Are you ok? What was their decision?"

_Whoa whoa, one question at a time man. Everything is fine, I'm ok, and they decided that my betraying the military was only a drop in the bucket of problems the have now that the war is over, so I was let go._

"So everything is ok then? Where are you?"

_That's actually why I called. I'm kinda stranded in the shuttle port in Orb. You mind coming to get me. I'm exhausted from the trip and I really want to just go somewhere to relax and then you know when I get the chance see my girl._

"I'll be there in half an hour tops"

_Okay see you then, tell everyone hi for me_

"You can tell them when you get here bye"

_Bye_

Athrun hung up the phone. "He's here in Orb, I'm going to go get him now. Mir you need to tell him after he gets some rest okay"

"I know" _he's really coming home._

Athrun then left with Kira to fetch Dearka. Lacus and Cagalli lectured Kira before they left about being nice to Dearka because he wouldn't understand if he just started yelling at him. When the boys left the girls tried to figure out a way to tell Dearka the news.

* * *

When the boys arrived at the shuttle port they were shocked at what they saw. There standing in front of them was four large suitcase and smiling beat up Dearka. They could see faint yellow burses and fresh ones on all his exposed skin. His right arm was in a cast that had a few blood stains on it. He has stitches on the side of his neck and another fat lip. But he was still smiling from ear to ear.

"Finally I thought you guys would never get here! Do you know how hard it is to carry four suitcases with a broken arm and a limp?"

"W-what happened to you?" Athrun asked still shocked at the sight of his friend.

"oh nothing just a gang of ex-soldier we a bit angry that I got off scott free and decided to beat the crap out of me. No biggy. I'm used to it after three months." They just stared at him until he started limping over to one of his suitcases and struggled to pick it up.

"We'll get these you go sit in the car" suggested Kira

"Thanks man"

"Don't worry about a place to live, Kira and I have a three bedroom apartment but we're lacking a third occupant"

"Thank you, I'd be glad to take it"

They finish loading up the car and headed home. Dearka slouched down in the back and wince every time that the car shook.

"When did it happen?"

"Huh?"

"The attack"

"In the PLANTs shuttle port right before I got on, so I guess the pain is a little fresh. Re-entry was hell because of it"

"We're going to go to the girl's apartment it's next door to ours, Mir is worried about you. You can sleep in her bed, I'm sure she won't mind. She may even lay down with you she said this morning that she wasn't feeling very well"

"Sounds good thanks Kira"

* * *

When they got to the apartment building Dearka thought he was going to have a heart attack. They lived on the 4th floor, which meant four flights of stairs he would have to climb when he felt like collapsing now. They didn't know who would have a harder time Athrun and Kira who were caring two suit cases each or Dearka who had to cling to the railing to get up the stairs. Finally about 15 minutes later they were upstairs. Kira and Athrun had time to put Dearka's stuff in their apartment before he had finally limped to the door. _Mir babe I'm home!_

They opened the door and the girls shot up to see the guys come in, but when Miriallia saw Dearka she started crying for a multitude of reasons. One she missed him a lot, two she was scare to tell him that they were going to have a baby and three he looked like Kira had run him over.

"Dearka?" she sobbed

"HONEY I'M HOME!" he yelled as he attempted to run over to her, but instead did a face plant. Mir ran over to him crying the whole way.

"You big idiot" she said before he rolled over and pulled her down for a long awaited kiss.

"I'm tired babe…do you mind if I go to sleep for a while?"

"Can talk first?"

"I think he should get some sleep first" suggested Athrun

"Okay" Kira and Athrun both helped Dearka to his feet and then to Mir's room.

Three hours later the door open and Dearka walked out. He had lost his limp but walk still visibly in a lot of pain.

"You still wanna talk babe"

"Of course honey-bunny" everyone laughed even Dearka at the pet name she had given him.

"Here or in private?"

"Private"

"Okay" The two went back into her bedroom to talk, closing the door behind them. Mir made Dearka sit down as she paced back and forth for about a minute before finally sitting down as well.

"Do you remember that night we had together"

"How could I forget? It's what got me though everything that happened to me in PLANT"

"Dearka I-I…you see… " tears began to form in her eyes.

"Babe what's wrong you know you can tell me anything. You do know that right?"

"I-I'm p-pregnant Dearka" Dearka couldn't believe what he had just heard he stood up immediately.

"No! No! This can't be right! This can't be happening!"

"You're mad aren't you" she said as the tears began falling down her face.

"Are you sure you pregnant! You know those at home things are wrong sometimes!"

"Of course I'm sure the doctors told me I was, they even showed me an ultrasound!"

"An ultrasound, oh God! This can't be happening" Dearka paced back and forth in the room trying to figure out what to do when Miriallia suddenly ran out of the room crying. When they heard the knob turn everyone went over to see if they were okay. Instead Mir came running out and started crying more against Kira's chest. He hugged her and Lacus went in to check on Dearka. She closed and locked the door behind her because Kira looked like he was ready to kill him. Dearka was sitting on the bed staring at his feet.

"Are you ok?"

"I can't do this. I'm not good enough to be a father. I don't even know what a real father is supposed to do."

"A father is supposed to love and take care of both the baby and its mother. And right now you baby's mother is in a lot of pain"

"I'm a real mess huh?"

"Just a little bit, but she still loves you, she just needs to know you feel the same way. I'm going to send her back in ok, talk to her tell her how you really feel" she kissed him on the forehead and made her way to the door switching places with Mir.

"…"

"I-I'm sorry about how I reacted"

"I cried when I heard"

"Because you thought you were going to be alone in this, but me I freaked out because…cause I never had a real relationship with my father and I'm afraid that I won't be a very good one"

"As long as your there to help me, then you'll be a great one" this made him smile as he got up and kissed he on the lips then on her stomach.

"Thank you Babe…I love you more then anything"

"I love you too!" She said with a big smile on her face. They hugged tightly and even though Dearka was in a lot of pain, he didn't break the hug because right now they needed each other.

_**TBC…**_

Chapter 18 – Life


	19. Life

_**Chapter 18 – Life**_

Monday quickly rolled around and Mir decided to return to school. Like she thought people looked at her funny and whispered behind her back. Thankfully that ended when Cagalli persuaded them that Miriallia was still Miriallia and that she should be treated with the same respect and dignity as before the only difference was her and her boyfriend were going to have a baby.

When the school day was over Cagalli, Athrun, Kira and Lacus all went to the girl's apartment while Mir went to spend some time with her boyfriend in private along with get some help on some homework. He was the only one not going to school, instead he was job hunting. However the hunt wasn't going very well with all his injuries he looked like some kind of thug.

"Ummm…Mir really I'm okay you don't have to wait on me hand and foot"

"You look terrible! Did Kira hit you with the car or something?" The boys chose not to tell the girls about how Dearka was treated in PLANT. He had told the guys about what had happened to him since his time in prison till today, and they all agreed that the girls we better off not knowing.

"I told you babe I feel down the stairs"

"Those must have been some pointy stairs"

"Well babe they were cement you know, and falling apart so my injures are to be expected" he didn't want her to know that he had been to hell and back and although she knew he was lying threw his teeth, she chose to except his excuse. All she cared about was he was back.

"Well I guess I have to believe you. If you really love me like you say you do you wouldn't lie now would you?"

Dearka was afraid to answer so he just pulled her down on the couch and kissed her "You should be the one relaxing, you are pregnant"

"Three months, that doesn't mean I have to lay down all day. Which speaking of the baby…my father wanted to talk to you about it, soon you know like before Christmas" the thought of talking to her father made him cringe. Sure he had met him before and it was the day the baby was conceived but no one new about their little encounter then.

"Right and I say what to him exactly? '_Hi sir remember me I'm the guy would knocked up your daughter and then was almost executed for being a war criminal. Do I have you blessing to stay with her?' _"

"How about you tell him you love me and that things got out of hand but your going to take care of both of us. That you want your family to stay together"

"So I tell him the truth?"

"It usually helps"

Dearka let out a big sigh "The memorial service is on November 11th, we'll go to that and then after I'll met you father. We need to give me time to heal a bit before I get the snot kicked out of me again."

Mir just laughed and nodded, quite frankly she didn't know what her father's reaction would be either. He had been so angry all the time since he found out she was pregnant, but have Dearka by her side made the pain of her father's reaction seem meaningless.

* * *

Two days later it was October 31st, also known as Halloween. Being council member children Dearka, Lacus and Athrun had never been trick-or-treating; neither had Cagalli being the daughter of Orb's leader. Lacus was determined that they we're all going as a group trick-or-treating!

"FOR THE LAST TIME NO!!"

"Why not? It will be fun. You not scared to see monster costumes are you?" teased Lacus

"No I'm not afraid! But going trick-or-treating is ridiculous!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm seventeen, soon to be eighteen. Miriallia is 15 weeks pregnant. Cagalli is the future leader of Orb, you are and ex-pop star. Athrun is the former PLANT chairman's son. And Kira wouldn't want to go alone!" Apparently there wasn't really a reason for Kira not to go. But these reasons Lacus chose to use against him.

"You and Mir will be parents so, you should get use to trick-or-treating for the baby's sake. As for me being an ex-pop star I never got a chance to do this when I was younger because of that and no one here knows who I am, and I don't want Kira to go alone. Athrun and Cagalli were children of great leaders and they never got a chance to ever go either. We're still young and we deserve to have fun!"

"Well count me out!"

"Come here honey-bunny" interrupted Miriallia with a voice oozing in sweetness. Dearka walked over to her leaving Lacus to pout. When he got there Mir grabbed both his ears hard. "Listen here buster! We are going trick-or-treating whether you like it or not! NOW GO GET DRESSED!!" With that said he ran off to get his costume on.

The three couples were dresses like Disney characters! Athrun and Cagalli were dressed as Aladdin and Jasmine. Lacus chose this couple for them because Athrun and Aladdin both seemed to have street smarts. As for Cagalli, Jasmine was prefect for her because they were both rebellious princesses. Lacus chose for her and Kira to be snow white and her prince charming. She choose this because although she didn't have 7 dwarfs she did have 7 Haros. And Kira was quiet and shy like the prince in the story. As for Dearka and Miriallia, they were dressed up as Beauty and the Beast. Mir was smart and beautiful like Belle and lately Dearka has been a beast to be around! He was not pleased with his costume.

They went from house to house; the girls in the houses would giggle at his costume, this was fine until they came to the house he feared the most, the house of a certain someone from there past. Unfortunately he didn't know it was this person's house till it was too late. The person who opened the door was a little 6 year old harmless little girl.

"DADDDY! DADDY! There are princesses here!!" She yelled excitedly as she jumped up and down. She was in an angel costume and had chocolate smeared on her face. The 6 teens chuckled but Dearka instantly stopped when he saw who _Daddy_ was.

Korijo Murdock roared with laughter when he saw Dearka in his beast costume "Well look who it is! Why don't you all come in for a while." He managed to say through his laughs.

"Their soooooo pretty Daddy!" this made the girls all blush as they went to take a seat.

"You daughter is so sweet" giggled Lacus

"Yeah, so what is new with you kids?" he asked as his picked up his daughter to clean her face.

"Well all of us except Dearka are attending school again." Informed Kira

"Then do you work kid?"

"No but I'm trying to get a job, in 6 months I'm going to be in desperate need of it"

"What happens then??"

"Umm…well you see"

"He and I are going to have a baby"

"A BABY!!" yelled Murdock in shock

"YAY!!" screamed his daughter

"Do you have any idea how much work a baby is? My wife had to stop working to take care of little Amy, and she still had a hard time doing it with me working, and I was 28 when she was born! You have no job and she is in school!"

"Well we are trying to figure things out..."

"Well you're sucking at it!"

"And what do you suggest we do? Give up the baby?"

"You are going to come and work for me that what!"

"You?"

"I own a small mechanics shop. The pay is great and I'm about three men short. I was going to put an ad in the paper for it, but if you work hard enough that I don't have to hire two more I'll give you a raise."

"Are you serious?!" Murdock wrote an address on a piece of paper and handed it to him.

"Of course, come to this address tomorrow morning and the job is yours. You start right away. I'm not doing this just for you but for Miriallia and your baby" Mir started crying she was so happy and relieved that they were going to have some financial security. They all looked at her as she sobbed.

"She just happy" Dearka informed them

"I see. Now is anyone else pregnant and need a job for their man?" everyone shook their head "No good keep it that way! Now get going you have school and work tomorrow" They all walked to the door, the three girls hugged Amy Murdock and she gave them all candy and waved goodbye." Eight tomorrow morning Dearka don't be late!" said her father.

"Sir Yes Sir!!" he saluted

"See tonight wasn't so bad!" giggled Lacus.

When they got home they divided up the candy. Dearka took the list of thing Miriallia wasn't aloud to have and made a pile of candy she wasn't aloud to eat.

"Oh come on loosen up" Mir pouted as he pulled the off limits pile away from her.

"I'm not having a hyperactive baby."

"How about you give me some and tonight we can share a bed and I can _give you some_"

"Now Now Miriallia remember how that got us in trouble last time" everyone started laughing while Mir continued to pout.

* * *

The rest of the week went by so fast. Dearka went to work and by the end of the week Murdock was ready to give him that raise. Mir and the others went to school. Cagalli constantly defended Mir anytime that someone gave her a wrong look. But all and all it was a great week. It was Friday night and the six friends were off to the hospital for Mir's first ultrasound since she found out she was pregnant.

They all waited in the doctor's office as Miriallia got changed into a hospital gown. When she came out everyone was able to see the little bump see had been trying to hide at school. Dearka was nervous to see the ultrasound, and scared to see proof that they really were going to be having a baby. _Can I really do this?_

His thoughts were interrupted when a middle aged female doctor walked in. Her hair was long and brunette held up in a tight bun. "Hi I'm doctor Fubirashi, Miss Haww can you please get up onto the bed" she asked. Dearka and Kira helped her to get up since it was quite high. The doctor pulled a blanket over her then lifted up the gown so that Mir's stomach was showing.

Mir inhaled deeply and a few seconds later exhaled. _Is this really happening? Oh Tolle…what am I doing? _"Nervous?" whispered Cagalli as she held her hand.

"A little" she admitted

"Don't be, you will be a great mother" Lacus reassured as she stroked Mir's hair.

"This is going to be a bit cold" the doctor said as she spread a weird gel onto Mir's belly, she flinched at first but relaxed after a while. She then turned on the monitor. "Okay are you ready to see your baby?"

Mir took another big breath and nodded and turned to Dearka. He looked scared but nodded too after a while of hesitation. The doctor slowly placed a bizzard object onto her stomach and a strange figure appeared on the screen.

"Awe!" said Cagalli and Lacus

"That it?" questioned Kira and Athrun under their breath. Dearka just stared at the screen lost for words.

"Yes that's it" she began pointing at the screen "That is its' head and there tucked in right here is its' arms and hands and down here are its' little legs and feet."

"Awe it's so small" Cagalli pointed out

"Oh My!" giggled Lacus

"Congratulations guys!" Athrun said patting Dearka on the back

"You better talk good care of these two or else!" Kira said threateningly

"_Kira!_" yelled Mir "Leave him alone"

Dearka just stayed silent still lost in the image on the screen. _Is that really….it's so small…_ "Would you like to see if it has a heart beat yet?" the doctor asked looking right at him. He tried to answer but was still at a loss for words.

"Yes please" said Miriallia. The doctor flipped a switch on the strange object and slowly the sound of a small heart could be heard in the room. Everyone smiled and giggled happily at the sound, everyone that is but Dearka who just bit his lip nervously.

"Hun you ok?"

"…"

"Alright I'm going to go print off this image for you two so you can show your parents" at the word parents Dearka's breathing became erratic. "The baby's heart is beating very strong and healthy; at your next appointment I should be able to tell you the due date"

Mir looked over at Dearka then back to the doctor. "Thank you"

"You can go get changed back into your clothes"

Mir quickly changed and they soon left with two ultrasound pictures in hand. However the whole rid back to the apartment the former Buster pilot was silent. _My parents…what do I do?_

_**TBC…**_

Chapter 19 – Confession and Confrontations


	20. Confessions and Confrontations

_**Chapter 19 - Confessions and Confrontations**_

_Blah blah blah blah Miss Haww blah blah blah _"MIRIALLIA HAWW!!"

"Huh! WHAT!" Mir shot up out of her sit only to be staring at her very ticked of history teacher.

"Miss Haww I do understand that you have medical reasons why you maybe unnaturally tired, however please do refrain from falling asleep in _my _class" Mir blushed redder then a tomato and nodded before sitting down. The teacher moved back to the front of the classroom and began teaching again.

It was November 9th; In two Dearka was going to be meeting with her father. She was so nervous. To make things worst since her appointment for the ultrasound Dearka had been very distant. He was constantly working overtime or just plain coming home late with no excuse why. One day he had even come home drunk! _What's wrong with you lately? _The bell finally rang for lunch, and the five friends sat down together like always.

"Okay spill! What is going on?" Demanded Cagalli

"W-What d-do y-you mean?" she laughed nervously

"Falling asleep in class! Crying in your sleep! Not to mention how you seem to be spending less and less time with you boyfriend, you know the father of your child!" this only made Mir start crying.

"I don't know what's gotten in to him ever since that doctor's appointment it's like I don't even exist or worst like he's trying to avoid me! He keeps working late or just not come home after work for hours! I mean just last Friday he came home drunk and was banging on his apartment yelling for the guys to let him in, but he knew you all we at the Athha mansion!"

"Like I thought that guy is no good" Kira said nonchalantly this just made her cry harder.

"He just keeps staring at the ultrasound picture" she sobbed.

"Don't worry I'll find out what's wrong with him, I just need to stop at the store"

"You're going to bake a cake, am I right?" asked Athrun

"Yes, I just ask that I'm the only on there when he gets home, you four should go to a movie or something ok?"

"Ok" they all said

* * *

Dearka didn't show up that night. When they called into Dearka's work they found out he left at his normal time, and that he would be working the next day. The next night Lacus had a fresh strawberry short cake made with extra strawberries to make it extra irresistible. They decided against a movie because of Dearka's recent behavior the wanted to know the what exactly was going on, so instead they hooked up microphones in the living room/dinning room area which feed sound to Kira's computer; they also hooked up a few webcams. They did this so that if Dearka said something and asked Lacus to swear to secrecy she would not break her promise. They were in the guy's apartment while Lacus was in the girl's.

Dearka arrived home late again. He was stumbling a bit as he walked up to the door. He began trying to open the door with his key but he could manage to get it in the hole. Lacus could hear something outside so she went to see what it was. See who it was she dragged him into the apartment before speaking.

"You're drunk…" she said sadly as she shut the door then helped him to a chair.

"I'm not drunk I'm buzzed"

"Same thing, you sit drank instead of came home to see Mir"

"Why would she want to see me?"

'_Because we are supposed to love each other!' Miriallia yelled at Kira's laptop_

"What has gotten into you?"

"The same thing that has gotten into Mir! A BABY!"

"What do you mean" It seemed that alcohol had the same effects on Dearka as the cake.

"What do I mean! What the fk do you think I mean!" He yelled jumping up from he seat scaring Lacus who began backing up "I've been with girl after girl and it was great, never love only in the moment lust and then _SHE_ comes along"

"You're scaring me" she whispered

"First I have to comfort her because she lost her boyfriend, but I was willing to wait. Then she tells me to leave, but I was willing to forgive her. Then she has a bad dream and wants to have sex to forget about it, I didn't think it was right but everything around me was saying yes"

"Dearka…"

"SHUT UP!!"

'_We should go help her!' said Cagalli in a panic_

'_he won't hurt her, she a childhood friend' said Athrun_

"I spent a whole fking month in jail getting beaten and assaulted physically and sometimes sexually! And why was that Lacus?"

"I don't know" she sobbed, she had never been told about this before now.

"BECAUSE OF HER!! Because I love her! For some damn reason I love that girl more then my life and dignity! I was willing to betray _my _country to protect her and her country. And for what?"

"I…"

"Don't know? Then what good are you? What good a-am I when I can't even answer that? I have a baby on the way. My parents hate me, they won't even speak to me and they haven't even found out about the baby yet. My best friend thinks that I'm a fool whose being deceived. I'm hated by all over the PLANTs. I have a job that keeps giving me nightmares of the war. And for what?? Why??"

"I…" feel to her knees crying; Dearka reached out to her but stopped when something fell on his hand. It was a tear. He reached up to his face and realised he was crying. "I-I'm s-sorry" Dearka bent down and hugged her.

"I can't be a dad, I just can't. Her father is going to hate me, his going to yell and tell me to stay away from his daughter. Who is so going to chose a guy she just met or that man who raised her" he cried.

Lacus wiped the tears from her eyes and made Dearka lay his head on her lap and she began stroking his hair "She will chose what is best for the baby. It's her job as a mother. If you keep acting the way you are, I'm sorry but she's going to have to pick her father because he would be better then the self-destructive person your becoming."

"I-I'll g-get b-better" he sobbed "for my beautiful Mir, she deserves so much better"

"There there" she helped him get up and then took him over to his apartment. She helped him into bed "When Mir gets back from the movies I'll send her in ok?"

"No, I think I wanna be alone for a while"

"Ok" she shut of the light and walked out. Then the five friends all went back to the girl's apartment to talk about what Dearka had said. They all agreed that they would all help Dearka get over his problems.

* * *

The next day Dearka woke up with a massive hangover and no recollection of how he got home the night before. He faintly remembered saying to someone that he had to get better for his girlfriend but he couldn't remember who. _Must have been the bartender…_

Dearka left his room and on the fridge was a note saying to go to the girl's apartment. He looked over at the clock and it read 11:24, luckily there was no work or school today. At 1 they would be going to the memorial service for those lost in the war, and at 4:30 Dearka and Miriallia would be going to her parents' house for supper.

Dearka made his way over to the other apartment and slowly made his way over to the couch holding his head "Morning" he groaned

"About time you decided to get up"

"Ha ha very funny Cags"

"How did you sleep?" Lacus asked very concerned

"Good I guess" He sat down next to Mir and pulled her into a tight embrace. It was the first time they had seen each other in two days. When he let her go he kissed her. He didn't know why but he had the sudden urge to show her how he felt. "_I love you_" he whispered in her. He then lowered his voice a little and whispered "_You're the only girl who makes my heart beat faster and slower at the same time_ I'm sorry for how I've been acting lately, I'll make it up to you ok"

A single tear rolled down her face as she chuckled happily. "_I love you too so so much_"

* * *

The memorial service was long and emotionally tiring service. Everyone cried when the list of Orb and Heliopolis casualties was read. Dearka squeezed Mir's hand when the name of Tolle Koenig was read. She just placed her hand on her stomach and her head on Dearka's shoulder and took a deep breath, she knew that she had finally really moved on without realising it.

The whole drive to Mir's parent's Dearka had one hand on the wheel and the other alternating from holding her hand to on her stomach. He was starting to get use to the idea of the baby finally. He sent a letter to his parents about the baby along with a copy of the ultrasound before the service and tonight he planned on calling Yzak to tell him how he was doing in life. But right now he was about to tell the father of the women he loved how he wasn't going to back down or leave her even if her father wanted him to. He needed to get his life back in order. The war and events after had messed him up.

They finally stopped at a small house. It was only a two bedroom house, with a small kitchen, dinning room and living room downstairs and two bedrooms and a bathroom upstairs. It was a very cozy family home.

"Wow"

"What?"

"Your parents' house is about a 1/5 of the size of my parents" he chuckled

"You're over exaggerating, come on let's go in already." He wasn't over exaggerating, he was actually under exaggerating; the Haww's home was about a 1/10 of the size of the Elsman Manor. But Dearka didn't want Mir to know his family was millionaires, he believed it was better for he not to know he was a spoiled little rich boy who had been having a hissy fit about being a father.

The two made their way to their way to the front door and knocked. The door opened to reveal her mother. "Hi honey! Come in come in." the two entered the house "How have you been feeling? You've been eating alright? How was the drive here? You must be tired"

"Whoa whoa mom" Mir put her hands up slightly like she was weakly surrendering "One question at a time." She took a deep breath and then answered her mother "I've been feeling great since this morning because the morning sickness is completely gone, Lacus always makes sure I eat right because she wants my baby to be healthy, the drive here was long but very relaxed, and of course I'm tired but that because I'm pregnant"

Mrs Haww just laughed at her and then turned to Dearka "I don't think the first time we met I got to formally introduce myself, my name is Merriam" she reached out for his hand and he did the same.

"It's nice to met you Mme"

"My husband, Allen" Dearka cringed at the thought of Mir's father; he knew that things weren't going to end well here at the Haww residence after his talk with him. "He's is out in the garden waiting for you, he wants to talk before we have supper"

Dearka just nodded as she pointed the direction to go. He was half in a panic when he saw Mr Haww threw the glass door. He took a deep breath then went out. Mir and Mrs Haww sat down but the glass door opening it slightly so they could hear, although the two men did not know this.

Dearka cleared his throat "Umm…Sir"

Allen looked up at him "Ah hello young man, please come take a seat" Dearka sat across from him and Mr Haww handed him a beer but Dearka simple pushed it aside. Mr Haww raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"I have drank beer before sir, it's a common thing in ZAFT for soldiers to indulge in such things, however I do not wish to now that the war is over, I have other more important things to spend my money on, like the baby"

"Then lets cut to the chase Elsman. My daughter was a sweet innocent little girl in Heliopolis, and then she got involved in the war and met you. Now she has lost her virginity and become pregnant. She has lost the respect of her grandparents. She gets weird looks at school, and right now it is hard to tell that she is pregnant if you don't already know that she is. How are people going to treat her when it is?"

"Sir with all due respect, I don't think this is completely my fault. It does take two to get pregnant."

"And your family most likely has blamed her correct"

"My parents don't know sir"

"Because you ashamed of it. You don't have to walk around with a obvious sign that you will be a father soon, but my little girl does!"

"Sir my parents don't know because they refused to even speak to me when they found out I was dating a natural, I sent them a letter about the baby earlier today, but I couldn't even put my name on the outside because I know they will just throw it out!"

"I want to know what your plans are towards my daughter, will you marry her?"

"No"

"What"

"I'm not going to marry her just because she is pregnant sir, she deserves better. She deserves to marry a man who is marrying her because they love her. Not to say I don't love her but she deserves for us to get to know one another better first. I don't want her to think that I'm only with her because of the baby, believe me if I didn't love her sir even if there was a baby involved I wouldn't be with her, I'd stay away till it was born"

"So you'd be nothing but a scum bag if you didn't love her?" the word scum bag stung a little to hear. Apparently the Hawws liked that word.

"I don't want to be my parents sir."

"I don't understand"

"My parents knew each other about as long as Mir and I did before she and I had sex when they did." Allen frowned at how Dearka was able to just causally mention the night with his daughter like it was nothing. "Three months later like Mir, my mother found out she was pregnant, my father hadn't been around her then. She lived in Egypt at the time and he had left for the PLANTs to become a Supreme Council member. When she arrived in PLANTs two days after finding out about her situation she told my father and two weeks later they were married so that his political career wouldn't go down the tubes."

"So you don't want to repeat what your parents did? Yet your well on your way now aren't you"

"My parent are miserable together, my mother is a beautiful women and my father is a horrible man who hardly gives her the time of day. He resents me for ever coming along because he believes I ruined his life. He believes that he would have had a better marriage with my mother without me. I don't want to feel that way with my child. I don't want to resent marrying your daughter. Yes I love her and someday I do want to marry her but not now. Our love is enough to stay together and _together_ we will take care of our baby. We made it together and we will raise it together"

"You're a fine young man Dearka. I'm glad that my daughter is in this situation with you and not anyone else" Dearka was shocked Mir's father accepted him, respected him, and maybe even liked him.

The rest of the night was filled with laughs over the dinner table. Mrs Haww teased Dearka about popping the question and he would just laugh saying he'd rather put a roof over his family's head then get married. They all had a great night. Mir and Dearka were able to leave with smiles on their faces. The drive home was mostly silent until they were about 5 minutes from home.

"That wasn't so bad was it?"

"No your father is much much kinder and understanding then mine could ever be"

"Well no offence but I don't think that's hard" they both laughed as they pulled in the parking lot ready for a good night's sleep.

_**TBC…**_

Chapter 20 – Visitors


	21. Visitors

_**Chapter 20 **_– _**Visitors**_

Mir woke up to a blizzard. The snow had built up on her window about half way up. She turned on her radio to check the forecast.

_**Hello and good morning, it's Friday December the 14**__**th**__**and right now it's 6:30, the temperature is – 25C. There is no school today in any Kaygua schools.**_

Mir quickly shut off the radio and began laughing with excitement pulling all the blankets around her earning a disapproving groan from her bed-mate. She looked over and only laughed more. It seemed any night that Dearka worked overtime he would stay overnight in Miriallia's apartment, he said since he would have spent all day at work he wanted to spend his whole night with her.

"Awe is somebody tired?"

Dearka rolled over to look at her with a not so amused look on his face "I worked late and then you kept me up most of the night, and you celebrating about no school is not helping. Especially since I'm naked, it's cold and you're ripping the blankets away from me"

"Number 1, you worked late because you want the money"

"_We_ _need_ the money"

"Ok need, number 2 you the one who suggested that we make use of our nights together since right now there are no consequences to us doing it"

"You know you wanted it" he groaned as he pulled her down to him to rap them both in the blanket.

"So what if I did? So did you" Mir whispered seductively. "Now get going and get ready for work" as Dearka got up out of bed his cell rang.

"Hello"

_Hi Dearka it's Murdock, listen there's not going to be any work today the roads are blocked pretty bad._

"Ok thanks for call man"

_Ok I'll see you Monday morning, you take care of that girl of yours._

"Of course, see you later."

"Who was th-" she didn't get a chance to finish before Dearka was making out with her like crazy. There hands were running though each other's hair like there was no tomorrow. He finally stopped the kissing he leaned down and kissed her belly that now stuck out 2 extra inches then usual. He looked back up at her and spoke.

"Your not the only one with the day off. Now you're going to be punished for waking me up!" he then continued his assault of kisses. The kisses soon turned into much more since lately Miriallia was finding herself desiring Dearka more and more. The doctor told her that it would happen; she didn't care as long as Dearka was there to fulfill that desire. As for him, he had been feeling a lot better since he talked to Yzak over a month ago about the baby.

_Flashback_

Dearka had just got home from meeting his girlfriends parents. He was still pretty shaken up; he had told Mr. Haww things that he had never told anyone, not even Miriallia or Yzak. He was now in his apartment getting ready to call his best friend Yzak, someone who had believed he was an idiot for falling for a natural. Dearka was afraid of what his friend's reaction would be. Dearka inhaled deeply, holding it for a few seconds before exhaling and reaching for the phone to dial Yzak's number. It rang once, twice, three times then finally it was answered by a very confused WOMAN!

_Hello_

"Hi? Umm… I think I may have the wrong number umm…but is Yzak Joule there" he was a bit confused, why would a girl be answering Yzak's home phone? He knew that he claimed to have a girlfriend but she was his subordinate and it was illegal for them to be together so why would she be there at his apartment?

"_He is sleeping right now, can I ask who is calling" _said the girl

"Dearka, it's Dearka Elsman…I'm a good friend of his"

"_Oh the guy from that trail, the one with the blond hair tanned skin who in love with a natural"_

"Yeah… could you please wake him for me"

"_ok_" after a hear a few loud grunts groans and obvious displeased words being heard over the phone Yzak finally answered

"_hello_"

"Hey man what's up?"

"_me thanks to you. What the hell do you want?_"

"It didn't take that girl long to find you, it almost seemed like all she had to do is roll over" he said suspiciously.

"_don't you try and act all innocent Elsman like you've never had a girl over night and shared a bed with them. Now what the hell do you what?_"

"Do I need a reason to call my best friend in the whole wide Uni?"

"_Either answer the question or I'm hanging up!_" Yzak was obviously grouchy that he was woken up.

"I need some girl advice"

"YOU! _Dearka Elsman the biggest womaniser in PLANT is having girl trouble_"

"Listen you've always had girlfriends while I've had bed-mates, but now I want more then a bed-mate I want a girlfriend. I want to be with Miriallia, but I'm afraid that because I made her my bed-mate once that the whole girlfriend–boyfriend thing is screwed!"

"_Why is that now, you were able to charm her into bed, can't you charm her into staying with you?"_

"I need to tell you something ok?"

"_Finally, hurry up now so I can get to bed!_"

"Listen first off I love Miriallia more then I've _ever_ in my entire life loved someone before. Because of her I betrayed the military, she was the finally push I needed to make my decision on what side in the war to take. If I did love her Yzak then I wouldn't be with her"

"_And? What is the problem with that you respect women now so what? How is that girl trouble?_"

"what I'm trying to say Yzak is that that is the reason why I am with Miriallia not because of the girl trouble I'm having"

"_Which is?_"

"She is 14 weeks…" He took a deep breathe before finishing his sentence "pregnant"

"_**WHAT!! You Fking idiot!! Haven't you ever heard of condoms?? Dammit Elsman what the hell were you thinking!!**_"

Dearka held the phone far from his ear as he waited for Yzak to calm down "I don't know what I was thinking not using protection, but what is done is done. She is 14 weeks along. I'm going to be a father Yzak and I don't know if I can pull it off."

"…"

"Say something!" Dearka yelled his voice cracking a bit

"_Are you happy?"_

"Huh?"

"_Are you happy? If you forget whether or not you are qualified for the role, does it make you happy that someone will be depending on you? Needing you help and protection? Does it make you happy to know that you will have a little you? Someone you can always love and will always love you? Does this make you happy?"_

He had never thought about it. Did he want kids? The question had never been on his mind when he was with any other girl except Miriallia. While in prison and before he found out about the pregnancy he had thought of marriage and maybe some day kids with her, so was the feeling he had really happiness?

"_Listen happy or not you're stuck with this kid. Don't leave that natural to raise your kid on her own. You knew better when it came to sex who knows if she did. I'm not saying this is your fault just take it like a man. Be there for you little one_"

"What if I'm not good enough?"

"_You're great with kids Dearka, better then I think you realise. You'll be a great father, an award winning one. Just take care of your girl, don't let her feel like trash. Don't let her feel like I you sad or mad at her because she is pregnant. There are many people who want kids who can't so take this as a blessing not a curse. _"

"thank you Yzak, I think that is really what I needed"

"_Good now let me go to bed!!"_

_End of flashback_

Dearka knew now that he needed to love and enjoy his time with Mir, eventually there world would be consumed by the baby. He also learned from that call that Miriallia needed him to be there for her in moments of doubt. Lately in school she had been getting extra dirty looks because of her stomach growing more and more, so more and more often she would come home crying and he now had realised that he needed to be there for her. Although he was still really worried because he still had not heard from his parents yet.

* * *

It was about 8:30 that they finally came out of her room. They had both had showers and were ready for their long weekend. Their four friends were sitting at the table eating when they walked in the room. Lacus got up to greet them.

"How was your sleep?"

"Great but I got a little nauseous from all the candy I ate last night"

"She got hungry and didn't what to go to the kitchen to get something so she ate a whack of candy and got a little sick"

"But you feel better now right"

"Yup, my stomach is all settled now"

"Good, then let's eat breakfast and then go out side to play!"

"How old are we 5? First trick-or-treating now playing out in the snow!"

"yup!" He was about to fight it further but the look in Mir's eyes told him that if he did he would be in trouble…again.

"fine"

The six finished eating and then headed outside. I had stopped snowing, making it a perfect day to play outside. The snow was just right to build with.

Athrun and Cagalli decided to build a fort. They walked around in a circle to show how big it would be, and then they dug out all the snow within that circle to build the walks with. They were making quick progress.

Lacus and Kira decided to make figures out of snow. Lacus rolled a big ball about half the height of her and then smoothed it out and made carvings into it until it looked like none other then haro. As for Kira he was making the classic snowman. After the two were finished they went over to help Athrun and Cagalli to make their fort.

Miriallia was busy making three snowmen, a dada, a mama and being held by both was a baby. Dearka grimaced as the part of the baby supported by the papa fell to the ground, doubts about being a good father began to flood though his head. These thoughts were ended by the cold shape pain of something hitting him in the forehead. When he looked up he saw his girlfriend with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"You know you can help, it's hard to lift all this snow on my own" Dearka chuckled as he got up and helped her steady the midsection of the papa snowman as she re-enforced it. They then moved on to the mama, then their heads. The last step with snow was attaching the baby, which had already failed once. Luckily Dearka had an idea. Taking his hand he made a hole in the upper middle snowball in both the mama and papa, and then he threaded in his scarf then refilled the whole, making a hammock for the baby snowman to lie in. It worked perfectly.

Next were the details they found 6 sticks 4 medium size ones and 2 small ones, then they found broken pieces of pavement and they got some carrots Lacus had gotten from the kitchen. Using the 2 small sticks they put arms on the baby that reached up to its loving parents. Dearka bent two of the medium sticks and then stuck them into the outside shoulders of each snowman, making the ends of the stick intertwine with his scarf that was holding the snow-baby. Mir took the remaining to sticks and put them on the shoulders that were almost touching, making the ends fall together. It looked like they were holding hands.

Next they put on the faces. Dearka broke of two pieces of the sticks and put them as they eyes of the baby; it looked like it was asleep. Next Mir put a very small carrot as its nose and a few pieces of the pavement to make a small smirk on the snow-baby's face. Next Dearka decorated the Papa and Miriallia the Mama. After they were done they stepped back to admire their work.

"Awe!" said Lacus

"Perfect happy little family!" added Cagalli

"Getting excited yet?" asked Athrun

They turned around to see their friends looking at them "I'm Nervous…I guess"

"Well at least you don't have to give birth to it poor Miriallia is going to be in a lot of pain" said Kira have hateful the next thing he knew he was pelted with a snowball by none other then _Miriallia!_ "M-Mir?"

"Stop being so hateful to Dearka" His girlfriend defending him made him smile and laugh hard, but it was ended but a snowball to the gut thrown by Kira

"HEY! Grrr!" He picked up a snowball to throw it but he missed and it hit Cagalli, blaming Kira for moving she threw one at him, hitting him between the eyes next she picked on up and threw it at Dearka, she missed when he moved but then she picked one up and threw it at Mir's stomach and of course Dearka's new fatherly instincts took control of him and he dived in front of the snowball. Mir thought this was unfair so she tried hitting Cagalli but hit Lacus instead. The next thing they knew it was in all out snowball fight! Balls were flying every which way hitting everyone, Dearka stayed in front of Mir to protect the baby of course.

They were all laughing, giggling and panting from exhaustion. Their fun and games were ended when Dearka threw a snowball at Kira whom ducked making to ball hit the unexpecting 7th person to join the group. They all looked scared as the snowball slowly slide half melted down the pale face of the newcomer. For behind this person a girls laughs could be heard.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY!" the newcomer yelled as they turned towards their companion.

"I'm sorry Yzak it's just-" she couldn't finish because she was to busy laughing at her commander/boyfriend getting hit in the crossfire of the snowballs. Yzak just brushed to off as everyone got to their feet to greet him

"So this is what you people do on your days off, act like a bunch of 5 year olds?"

Surprisingly Dearka came to the defence of what they were doing "We were just having some fun, you know if you tried having fun once and a while you hair might not be so grey"

"MY HAIR IS NOT GREY! It's silver and it's my natural hair color!" Picking up a snowball quickly he threw it hitting Dearka in the face. They all laughed except Yzak.

"Come on, let's go in side and have so tea and hot coco!" Lacus guided them up to the apartment. They went in the girl's apartment after they were all in dry clothes. They all sat down. Lacus passed tea to Athrun, Yzak, Shiho, and Kira while Dearka, Cagalli and herself had hot coco. These were both on Miriallia's no no list from the doctor so she just had some hot water with strawberry extract in it.

"So what brings you here?" Dearka finally ask after sitting in an awkward silence for 10 minutes.

"Your parents"

"…great"

"They got your letter, and lets just say they were giving me mixed messages"

"What kind of messages exactly"

"Your father wants the baby to be either aborted or put up for adoption and her doesn't want your name any where near the birth certificate. You mother on the other hand sends her congratulations and wanted to know two things, when is the due date and whose last name will it have. Your father wants you to leave your girlfriends and forget all thoughts of that 'skank', his words not mine, while your mother wants to know when is the wedding. They got into a huge fight about it all. Your mother is calling him and insensitive jerk who needs to get a life, while he is calling her crazy for thinking the 17 year old son should have a baby with a natural"

"So my mom is sticking up for me"

"She is disappointed that you made the same mistake as she did, but she feels she cannot be angry at you because she did it too before."

"So she sent you to relay his parents message about how his father hates me" Mir said with tears building up in her eyes, Dearka pulled her into a hug

"That's not all is it"

"I brought gifts for Christmas from your mother. She doesn't want them open until then. And Shiho and I are off until January 4th so you better get use to us being here."

"Did you get a hotel yet?" Lacus asked trying to get the focus of the now crying Miriallia.

"No, I thought I'd find one place at a time"

"Well why don't you stay here? You and your girlfriend can sleep in Dearka's bed since he is always sleeping here anyways"

Shiho went bright red think about spending three weeks in the same bed as Yzak, she had only shared a bed with him once and that was when Dearka had phoned, after that the two had avoid getting in bed together "W-well ummm…" she started

"Sounds good" Yzak said flatly.

Dearka and Athrun slouched down on the couch. This was going to be a long three weeks.

**_TBC..._**

Chapter 21 – Becoming Friends


	22. Becoming Friends

_**Chapter 21 – Becoming Friends**_

It took a while to get use to, but eventually Yzak and Shiho found themselves fitting into there temporary home. During the day Shiho would go to school as an exchange student and Yzak would go to work with Dearka.

The school day went like any other regular school day. The student arrived at the school, the bell rang and everyone went to class. As Shiho walked in with the other girls she was stopped by the teacher and left facing all the students who were sitting down.

"Class, I'd like to introduce you all to Shiho Hahnenfuss. She will be here all week as an exchange student and with be returning home after Christmas. She is here to observe the differences between her culture and ours, so please make her feel welcome"

"YES MRS KAYE!" the class all said

Shiho found herself fitting in quite well. Guys were coming up to her and flirting asking her out, however she had to turn them all down since she was taken. She and the other girls were becoming close friends. She found that she and Cagalli had tons in common, both being tomboys. Her and Lacus got along because they both seemed to have problems getting their men to show them affection. As for her and Miriallia she became quick best friends with her, they were in love with two guys who were best friends and now they were becoming friends too. Although they weren't really the same, they were finding reality in the old saying opposites attract.

It was the end of the day and Lacus and Cagalli went to find their boyfriends while leave the other two girls to wait for them in the parking lot.

"So how was your first day?"

"Good, but with all these guys trying to flirt with me I'm kinda wondering if Yzak really feels the way about me that he claims to" she replied sadly

"well-"

"HEY PREGO!!" yelled a guy as he and a couple of his male friends ran up to them. Shiho looked over to her friends and saw tears building up in her eyes; this made Shiho extremely pissed, but the worst thing was she could tell that being called that was common for Mir.

"Yes" she said trying to sound cheery

"Whose your hot new friend? Does she like to party like you do?" This pushed Shiho over the edge, first they called Miriallia 'Prego' which yes she was pregnant, but she still had a name and to only be calling her that to get the attention of someone else was disgusting to her. But worst of all they indirectly called Mir a slut and asked if Shiho was one too! "Well are you going to answer me?" he asked forcefully as he came closer to Miriallia who was trying not to cry as he reached out for her.

"LISTEN HERE ASSHOLES!!" Shiho suddenly yelled as she slapped the guy's hand away moving in front of Mir. "Don't you disgusting little pukes ever referrer to her as 'Prego' again! And don't you dare even think that I would be interested in you! I like really men would don't push around helpless girls! As for was you said about liking to party if her boyfriend heard that you would be staring at the pearly gates right now, so back the hell off!!" with that she turned to Mir placing her hand on her shoulder motioning that it was time for them to go.

"What the hell army, Prego's?" Shiho let a loud growl out of her throat as she turned around and gave them all a death glare "Awe did I piss the cutie off?" the next thing the guys knew she was charging at them her right fist high in the air ready. In less then two minutes the guys were all lying unconscious on the ground. She walked over to Mir and hugged her tightly.

"Do guy always call you this?" Mir shook her head yes "Does Dearka know?" She shook her head no "Why haven't you told him?"

She took a deep breath before answering "If I told him about it he wouldn't want me going to school, if it meant me getting hurt, plus he's went though hell in the PLANTs because of me, the least I can do is go though hell because of him"

"That doesn't make any sen-"

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED HERE!" yelled a very confused Kira as he and the others ran towards the group.

"they pissed me off" she said simply

"Now I see why you and Yzak are such a good couple" Athrun said a little scared

They all got into the car and drove off for home, everyone worried about Mir because she looked so sad.

--

The day of work was finally over and the boys were driving home to rest a little and then go Christmas shopping, since it was in eight days and they still had not bought anything.

"That is what you do all day?"

"Yeah, I fix cars. Winter is especially busy because of the icy roads"

"You went from being an extremely rich guy with no care in the world, to an elite soldier with no care in the world, to a stupid civilian with next to no money to his name, a pregnant girlfriend, hated by those in your count-"

"Yeah Yeah, I get your point my life went from prefect to what seems like a messed up one, but you know money isn't everything, I feel much happier now then I ever did back then and that's what matters"

"Cheesy"

"Shut up, I love Miriallia, and you know I'm getting use to the idea of a baby."

"You barely know her"

"I know her full name, her parents, her favourite food, what can turn her on, her birthday, her favourite col-"

"And that's all you need to know for a baby to be acceptable in your relationship?"

"We have the rest of our lives to figure out the rest, this baby is like a constant link between us."

"Just what you parents want, you linked with a natural"

"I don't care about what they want anymore, I care about what I want. I think that is why I am so happy now. You should try not being such a mama's boy, it might make you happy for once."

"Whatever"

"So about the baby"

"What?"

"I wanna know you real thoughts about it. Fess up now"

Dearka took a deep breath; he knew there was no use lying to his friend. "It is the worst news I have ever gotten in my life I think. At a time when I broke and have no suitable home to really live as a real couple and baby gets thrown at me. I went threw hell in the PLANTs with all the beatings and getting told I was worthless and then I'm told I have to raise a child. I didn't feel qualified in the least when I found out…but now"

"Now what?"

They pulled in the driveway just as their girlfriends and friends got out of the car. He saw Miriallia and he plump little belly and a huge smile on her face when she saw him driving threw the parking lot. He turned to his passenger and replied "I know that she and I _do_ love each other enough that we will get through this and these past few months since the war ended will be all but forgotten the day a baby is born because we will be too happy to ever think of those days again" with that Dearka leapt out of the car to hug his glowing girlfriend "Hey babe how was school!"

--

Shopping went horrible. Everything Dearka looked at didn't seem to be right for Mir. He couldn't buy her clothes because that would depress her. If he bought her jewellery she might think he was going to purpose and then she would be disappointed. If he bought her some baby furniture or clothes that wouldn't be good either because then it wouldn't really be for her it would be for the baby. He was stuck. Luckily the other guys were having the same problems.

The four boys had originally gone shopping altogether hoping to be able to help each other out but in the end they bought nothing because of each other. One would think of something to get their girl then the others would convince him how stupid it was. They got nowhere together fast. So there Dearka was shopping alone.

_Great what do you get a girl who only didn't hate you for oh about 5 hours before you knocked her up? _It was then he saw it, something that almost popped off the self when he saw it. It was perfect, it was his Mir all the way.

_**TBC…**_

Chapter 22 – Christmas


	23. Christmas

_**Chapter 22 – Christmas**_

The week flew by, next thing they knew it was the holidays.

On Christmas Eve Dearka and Miriallia went to the Haww's while all the others went to the Athha Mansion. Dearka was able to meet Mir's family on that side.

Her Grandmother drank too much eggnog and called Dearka a man-whore-home-wrecker, her Grandfather loved him and spent most of the night taking Dearka's ears off about war in his day. Mir's two younger male cousins thought Dearka was the world's greatest guy because he could lift them both up if they grabbed his biceps, and her female cousin was flirting with him asking if he had any available male relatives. Her aunts thought her was going to hurt her and her uncles threatened him, but all and all it was a great family get together.

It was a first for Dearka, the past five Christmases he had spent alone because his parents, the only family he had was busy. But after tonight he vowed to always spend Christmas with his child and his child's mother because even with many in the house hating him it was still the best Christmas ever for him.

--

The next morning was of course Christmas. Everyone got up early to rush to the gifts. Under the tree were gifts from their significant others and some for Dearka and a large envelope from his parents.

"Open you parent gifts Dearka"

"Now?"

"I wanna see what they got you"

"Fine" Taking the smallest one of the two gifts Dearka opened it. Inside was a picture frame with three spots to put pictures, only there was only one free space. Inside the other to spaces were pictures of babies. One everyone recognized right away.

"Aweeeeeeeeeeee is that you as a baby!" giggled Lacus

"It's so cute! Do you think ours will be that cute?"

"Who is the other one?"

"My father" her whispered sounding depressed, everyone stared at him like he had two heads, but Dearka just kept staring at the frame. For the first time in a long time he felt worthless. Whenever he thought of his father that was how he felt. Putting the frame away he looked up. "I'll open the rest later lets get to the other gifts"

"Open the other ones too" insisted Yzak

"Why?"

"Because your mother wanted you to open all of them that's why!" he yelled back

"Fine!" grabbing the next box to unwrap it. Inside the box were all sorts of different tools for his work, thing that at this time he couldn't afford to buy. "Wow now I won't have to borrow Murdock's all the time"

"What's in the envelope a wonder?" asked Cagalli

Dearka picked up the large envelope and opened it. Inside were two smaller envelopes. One was address to him from his Dad and the other from his Mom. Cagalli quickly grabbed the two letters and began reading the one from his mother.

"_Dear my dearest Dearka_

_I love you, and I hope you Christmas is going well. Everything is going well here in the PLANTs. Things have calmed down since your trial and a peace treaty is in the making. Soon I hope the war will be a distant memory._

_About your girlfriend being pregnant please congratulate her for me. I hope to be there when it is born. Your father may not want to admit it but I think he is looking forward to being a grandfather, he's been looking threw you baby pictures a lot lately. _

_Dearka now is the time for you to live your life away from the pressure of being a councillor's son. You've lived your life trying to be the prefect child because that was what was expected of you. Screw up. Get in fights. Yell. Scream. Live. Now that you are out of the public's eye it's the time to do so._

_I love you. I miss you. Congratulations honey. Merry Christmas_

_Love your Mother_

_Kristine Elsman_

Awe isn't that sweet."

"Ha ha very funny now give me the letters"

"Wait I still have to read the other one." She opened the second letter and began to read but there was only one line. "_Dearka, you disappoint me. You have become a pathetic excuse for a son. I hate you…_Dearka this lette--"

"Is typical dad" was all Dearka said as he got up a left the room.

--

Three hours passed and still Dearka didn't come out of the bedroom. It was one thing to her second hand that his father disapproved but to see it in writing was another. Miriallia chose to leave him for a while for one because she thought he needed time by himself and two being 5 months pregnant she had difficulty getting off the floor. She insisted that the other continued with the opening of Christmas gifts. They all tried to protest at first but after three hours of waiting they decided to just go ahead.

For Christmas Yzak got Shiho sapphire earrings and bracelet. Shiho got Yzak a video series on Anger management and a subscription to his favourite magazine. Kira got Lacus new hairclips, body lotions and dresses and he got new video games from her. Cagalli got Athrun a new sound system for his apartment. While Athrun got Cagalli a coupon for 30 free wrestling classes and 4 spa passes, since her being a student and an Orb official was stressing her. They were all uncomplicated simple gifts but they all appreciated them.

When it was finally dinner time Mir went to get Dearka. She slowly entered the room. Inside Dearka was on the computer looking at pictures of him and his father.

"Hey"

"He uses to be my hero you know"

"Hun?"

"Then I just made mistake after mistake…It started I guess when I was slacking in school he started to give me lectures about how important school was then Junius 7 happened and I told him I was going to join the military and he just lost it. He tried everything to keep me out of it"

"He must have loved you to try and keep you from it"

"I had my way though and after that he lost all respect for me…it's like Junius 7 killed my relationship with my father, not that it was perfect before"

"It's all my fault isn't it?"

"huh?"

"That your father wrote the letter"

"No, he just…he feels a need to be official and so he needed to put his feelings into writing. It has nothing to do with you because he doesn't know you." Getting up he kissed her.

"here"

"What is it?"

"Your Christmas present, it's not much and it may be cheesy but I hope you like it" Dearka open the small box. Inside were military dog-tags that pictures could be placed inside. Engraved on one of the tags was _Dearka Elsman / Solider/ Father/ Hero._

"I love it. I can tell you put a lot of thought into it. Thank you babe" he sealed his thank you with another kiss. "So now you better go open you present now"

"K" They both went out into the living room and Dearka picked up the final present from under the tree and handed it to her.

"Here you go my love. Merry Christmas"

Mir took the gift and opened it. Inside was a brand new digital camera. "O my god Dearka!"

"What?"

"This! It's…I mean..I-I" she stuttered

Dearka started to laugh "What?"

"It's so much"

"I love you much more then the cost of that camera, besides were going to want lots of pictures of the baby now won't we"

"Awe Dearka you so sweet I love you so much!"

The rest of Christmas was spent all together eating, laughing and burning Councilman Elsman's letter.

_**TBC…**_

Chapter 23 – Bitter Sweet


	24. Bitter Sweet

_**Chapter 23 –Bitter Sweet**_

The next few months flew by. Miriallia and Dearka were now 17 and 18 and ready for what life would throw at them next. Mir and the others all finished school in late January and then went their separate ways. Lacus and Kira moved to an island with Kira's parents and Rev. Malchio to take care of orphans. Cagalli moved back into the Athha mansion with Athrun who was now her personal bodyguard. Miriallia and Dearka moved out of the apartment building they had been in to a small two bedroom house.

The past few months had gone without drama for the couple. Dearka had stopped acting like a spoiled rich boy who wasn't getting his way and began acting like a responsible father-to-be.

For Miriallia's birthday she spent the morning with her family, the afternoon with her friends and the evening with Dearka. Dearka did not go with her to her family's house or friends; instead he picked her up at her parent's house and took her out to a romantic candle light dinner. When they going home he blindfolded her in the car and helped her up to the bedroom. When they got there he removed the blindfold to reveal a room full of large bright red roses.

For Dearka's birthday they got a picture of his father and enlarged it. They put it on the wall in the living. Next they fill several tinfoil pie plates with shaving cream. They sent hours throwing and smearing the cream all over the picture. They laughed and screamed all day. By the end of the day Dearka had found himself over everything between him and his father, the best gift he could ever have.

It was now April and the count down was on. The baby was due at the end of the month and their nerves were at a high. Dearka chose to go on maternity leave at work to take care of Miriallia and soon the baby, but he was going crazy with worry.

One day he was laying on the couch his head on Mir's belly when the baby kicked for the first time. He panicked and jumped, then grabbed his keys thinking he needed to drive her to the hospital. Luckily he was getting use to the baby's kicks among other thing.

The baby's room was ready and waiting. The crib was set up along with the changing table. The walls were painted a baby blue with bubble letters and numbers painted in several pastel colors all over the walls. They were nervous but ready for anything that is until the doorbell rang on the 11th of April.

Dearka went to the door immediately to get it since Miriallia was fast asleep on the couch, but he was shocked when he opened the door. He stood there speechless for a while before her finally realised he looked like an idiot and had to say something.

"M-Mother F-father" he stuttered

"Hi honey" his mother said as she engulfed him in a large tight hug. "Where is she? Is she doing well?"

Dearka glared behind her and gave his father the dirtiest look he could manage and if looks could kill his father would be 6 feet under by now.

"She's exhausted for the busy days we've been having so she is asleep on the couch"

"The couch well that can't be good for her back"

"It's a very comfortable couch and she has plenty of pillows to prop her up"

"Are you going to invite us in or just keep up with this pointless chitchat?" his father demanded coldly

"Sorry come on in" Dearka broke away from his mother and shut the door behind his father. He started to lead them to the living room "So what brings you here?"

"We wanted to see you silly and you girlfriend, sorry that we won't be able to be here when the baby is born"

"It's okay"

"Umm… morning…hi" came a small girlish voice from the living room doorway. Mir had heard them talking and woke up. She was eventually after a bit of struggling able to manage getting up of the couch.

"Hi babe, did we wake you?"

"Yeah it's okay"

"This is the girl, she looks like she's 12" his father stated in a very matter of fact way.

"Yes this is my girlfriend, and she's 18 not 12. You've met her before in the Athha mansion."

"Oh you were an Archangel soldier"

"Yes Mme"

"Pathetic that the earth forces had to resort to hiring little girls to do their dirty work for them"

"Tad"

"So you got tired of ZAFT tramps so you went for this little prostitot?" he said looking Miriallia up and down. She was wear a maternity shirt and short shorts. Hear his girlfriend get dissed pissed Dearka off but seeing tears in her eyes pushed him over the edge.

"Listen here you can insult me all you want but don't you dare insult her especially not in _our_ home!"

"I CAN SAY WHAT EVER I WANT ABOUT THIS LITTLE SKANK"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER THAT YOU BASTARD"

"Tad! Dearka! That's enough!"

"YOU THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU LIVE ON YOUR OWN YOU ARE GROWN UP?"

"I AM GROWN UP!"

"YOU AN IMMATURE SCREW UP WHO'S GOING TO END UP WITH SOME DRUG ADDICT KID!"

"_**YOU BASTARD!**_" The next thing everyone knew Dearka lunged at his father tackling him and began an all out punching fest. Blood trickled down both their foreheads but they continued to fight.

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU NOW!" Kristen yelled.

They didn't stop though they keep fighting until "Ahh!" was suddenly heard. They all stopped and looked over to the girl in the doorway who was holding her stomach.

"Are you okay hon-" Mrs Elsman began to ask but before she could finish Mir's water broke.

"Oh my god what just happened?"

His mother quickly went to her side and helped her towards the door. "He water just broke she's going to have the baby. We need to get her to the hospital"

Both men got up quickly. Dearka looked over to his once clean floor. _Gross I hope I don't have to clean that up._ They both head out the door. Mrs Elsman helped Mir into the back seat and she and Dearka each sat beside her. They held her hands as Mrs Elsman coached her though everything she was feeling. Tad drove them and Dearka gave him directions from the back.

I was the longest drive in their entire lives. When they finally arrived at the hospital Mir was taken to a room to wait until she was ready to have to baby. From there Dearka called her parents and their friends to tell them about her having to baby soon.

Dearka was the only one in the room there with her. His parents were waiting in the waiting room for Mir's parents and friends. He held her hand the whole time as she struggled to hold her screams in. When the doctor finally came in Dearka started to try and get answers about why his girlfriend was having the baby 3 weeks early.

"Hey Doc! What the hell is going on, the baby isn't due yet"

"The baby is going to come early if its' mother is under a lot of stress"

"What is that suppose to mean!"

"You have a fat lip, a blood forehead and you may soon have a nice shine black eye. You hit you?"

"My father" he whispered

"I'm guessing from the way you say that you were the aggressor. Which means there was most likely a verbal conversation before and combined that together equals her have the baby early"

"Then it's my fault"

"Don't worry she is doing fine and the baby will be fine 3 weeks premature is okay" The doctor checked a few things. He checked to see how far along she was. "She is only 2 centimetres dilated it will be a while yet." He then left the room. It was 10:30 at night and they knew it was going to be a long night.

"You okay?"

"…"

"Babe?"

"…do you think I'm a slut?"

"What?"

"I just turned 17 and I'm having a baby" she sobbed

"Mir…I love you and I know it's scary but I'm here for you so there is nothing to worry about"

"Thank you"

The next few hours seemed like days but eventually Mir was finally ready to give birth and a 4 in the morning she was taken to a different room to give birth. Dearka went too so that she wouldn't be scared or feel alone. He soon regretted it though when he saw how much pain his poor girlfriend was in. She cried and wanted to give up, but Dearka gave her some words of encouragement and she started to push again. He tried holding her hand but after hearing a crunch and feeling a surge of pain he decided that women in labour are very strong and their hand should not be held unless you want a broken hand like him.

He closed his eyes as he rubbed his girlfriends back. He was feeling a little bit sick because he saw some blood. But he quickly opened his eyes when he heard the small cries of his new born child. Mir leaned back on the bed and Dearka just looked in awe at the tiny little creature.

"It's boy" the doctors said "Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" Dearka hesitated at first the nodded. He approached and the doctor hand him the scissors then he cut it. "Well get him cleaned up and then you can hold him" they both nodded and Dearka returned to Mir's side.

"I did it"

"You sure did babe, and he's perfect"

"I'm sorry about you hand"

"It's okay, I'm grateful; I won't have to do dishes for weeks"

Mir giggled and then looked over and saw the nurse coming with their son. She handed him to Mir and the backed away.

"We should name him you know babe"

"You can name him; I'll name the next one"

This made Dearka burst into laughter "Next one eh?"

"hee hee!" Dearka kissed her then looked down at their son. His complexion was lighter then Dearka's but darker then Mir's. He was so tiny.

"I was thinking maybe Kyo, Kyo Haww"

"No"

"Huh?"

"Elsman, Kyo Elsman"

"Hee okay Elsman"

"I love you Dearka"

"I love you too Miriallia"

_**TBC…**_

Chapter 24 – Duties and Destiny


	25. Duties and Destiny

_**Chapter 24 – Duties and Destiny**_

After the baby was born Dearka went to tell everyone the good news. They were all excited, all that is accept for Tad Elsman that is. After telling them the news they all went to look at the little bundle of joy. Kristine and Merriam went on and on about how cute and tiny he was and Lacus joined in. He got friendly punches on the arm from Cagalli, Athrun and Kira and Mir's father congratulated him.

After everyone was done looking at the new baby they headed back to the waiting room. Miriallia was resting so they couldn't go visit her, so they decided to wait a few hours but after a while of waiting they had to leave. Dearka decided to have a nap in the waiting room while his parents talked, they were the only ones left there. Before Dearka went to sleep his father told him he had to talk to him when he woke up.

Hours past and soon Dearka was woke up by a nurse who told him that Miriallia was awake. He left the waiting room and was met by his father, his mother was nowhere in sight; this was always bad news.

"Where's Mom?"

"She went to go look at the baby while we talk"

"Mir's awake now I'm going to go see her"

"We are going to talk first"

"I don't know about you but I've had enough talking!" Dearka yelled

"Don't you dare speak to me like that!"

"It's all your fault the baby came early!"

"Would you two please calm down this is a hospital not a wrestling ring" said a passing nurse. They both nodded with faces that showed how annoyed they were interrupted. The two began to walk down the hall towards Miriallia's room.

"What do you want anyways? It's obvious that you weren't interested in seeing Miriallia and I or the baby, so what is it? Business?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"That is the only time you ever contact me"

"You're done"

"Huh?"

"You are leaving for the PLANTs with us tonight"

"What the hell are you talking about! Why would I leave Miriallia and the baby"

"You're going back to ZAFT at the Chairman's request"

"Why?"

"Does it matter you can't deny his request, you remember what happened the trial don't you"

flashback

"Dearka Tad Elsman on the charges of treason and deserting the military we of the council find you…Guilty of all crimes. As such the penalty is death"

Dearka felt his heart drop to his stomach. 

"May I say something?" asked a man among the crowd of council members.

"Of course Chairman Dullindal"

"It was us the adults who started this war and we expected these children like the defendant to fight it. I think instead we should make a deal. Dearka we will let you go, return to Orb. Live your life. However of course there is a catch. Should we require your services as a solider you will leave no question asked? If you are to refuse to return you will be arrested and you sentence will be carried out. Do you agree to this?

"Yes sir"

End of Flashback

"What do I tell her?"

"That it's over and for her not to worry"

"Somehow I don't think that will be enough"

Dearka left his father and walked into Miriallia's room.

"Hey honey-bunny" Miriallia said obviously still weak and tired.

"How are you feeling?" Dearka asked with no emotion in his voice

"I feel like a watermelon just came out of me, but it was only a tiny baby" she giggled, but to her surprise Dearka's expression didn't change "Dearka are you okay?"

"It's over" he said, his voice never wavered nor did his expression change

Mir was shocked "W-what"

"It's over, you and I are done. I'm leaving."

"What are you talking about" she said as she fought hard to not cry

"I will pay child support and pay for the house"

"I-I don't understand" she cried

"Goodbye Miriallia" with that said left the room and a hysterically crying Miriallia.

--

He walked down the hall fighting back all his tears when he reached the area of the hospital where the newborns were kept. He went to the nearest nurse and asked if he could hold his baby. She agreed and he went into the room. He sat in a rocking chair and held Kyo in his arms. You're so tiny

He kept looking down at his son until he couldn't take it anymore the tears were falling like crazy down his face. "I'm sorry…Kyo I'm so sorry. D-daddy…daddy doesn't want to leave…but…I have to..." he was having trouble talking though the sobs and even though he knew Kyo couldn't understand him he still felt like he needed to explain himself to someone anyone. "I love you…and I'll always protect you."

"Dearka" he looked up to see his father standing in the doorway. "It's time to go" He got up and went over to the nurse and gave her Kyo, wiping away his tears he headed out the door leaving the two things he had fought so hard to protect.

Dearka didn't trust Dullindal nor did he thing his joining the military was a good sign but he knew he had to leave.

--

"Hi honey"

"Hi mom" Mir's parents and friends had all came back that afternoon to visit and check up on her.

"What's wrong honey? You look like you've been crying"

"I'm just tired I guess"

"Where's Dearka at" asked Athrun. Mir looked at him sadly but she couldn't bring herself to tell them that it was over between them partly because she didn't want to hear their reactions and partly because she didn't know if she could say it.

"You just missed him, he went home"

"So soon"

"Yeah he was…tired" Somehow that excuse seemed to fit, they did just miss him, he was going home; to pack for the PLANTs, and he did look tired, tired maybe of her and the drama that came with her.

"That's too bad"

It was odd at first for Miriallia to wake up with no Dearka by her side, a much smaller stomach and the cries of a baby. It was hard to believe he really left. The only time that she ever would hear from him was when checks would be sent in the mail every other week for her and the baby, but other then that there was nothing. She knew then that Dearka never really loved her it was all just one big act. She was determined though not to let it bring her down, it was her duty to take care of her child with or without her boyfriend.

(A/N - The parts to follow area little bit during and then after Gundam Seed Destiny)

Several months passed and Miriallia soon found herself fighting with the Archangel once again. A new war had started and she was determined she would help end it. Leaving Kyo with her parents she left on the Archangel and two months later the war was over.

--

It was the final battle of the war and tensions were mounting. Dearka, Yzak and Shiho chose to defy the military and fight to protect the Eternal. The battle was tough they watch many die, many they weren't able to help, but they pressed on. Blasts were being fired everywhere, it took their full concentration just to stay alive.

Dearka could feel beads of sweat pouring down his face as he fought to protect the ship and his friends and at the same time try to destroy the Requiem. The fight was hard and draining but he knew he had to keep fighting with the hope of see his son for the first time since the day he was born.

It seemed his original thoughts of Dullindal were right he was up to no good. He was no better then Rau Le Creuset.

Suddenly in the mist of battle the requiem fired! Yzak immediately upon hearing that it was going to fire warned the Eternal and Archangel to pull back their forces. Luckily he told them just in time, seconds later and they would have been toast like many many other ships. It was then that Dearka and everyone else realised that the Chairman had lost it, he was killing his own forces as well!

They knew then that that was only a practise shot the next target was Orb. Dearka felt sick, his son and ex-girlfriend were there; he was barely able to get up in the mornings now without her by his side, if she died now he didn't know what he would do. He put his thrusters to max and started attacking the Requiem like he was some sort of mad man. Luckily Mwu and Athrun were able to break though and stop it before Orb was fired at. Dearka had never felt such relief in his life.

Kira began destroying the structure after that. See everything was being handled there Dearka rushed back to the Eternal to help. He watched as the Eternal and the Freedom began blasting the control center of the Requiem with the Chairman still inside, Dearka had no remorse about this it was because of him that Dearka missed the first year of his son's life. He watched as the Freedom entered and soon after it blew up with no Freedom in sight. Everyone was left wounding once again where's Kira? Suddenly the Freedom emerged from the exploding fortress.

Dearka was fighting a hard battle right now against a major Dullindal supporter. The supporter refused to believe that things were over. The other MS hit Dearka's in the back leaking out his air supply then he attempted to self-destruct on Dearka Mobile Armour, luckily it was strong enough to withstand the blow but he would soon die of suffocation if he did get to a ship soon. Suddenly a transmission came over his speakers along with everyone else's.

"This is Lacus Clyne from the Eternal speaking. I want to inform this to the ZAFT forces' head commanding officer. We believe that it is meaningless to continue further combat in this space region and do not desire such actions. We ask for your agreement of halting your forces at this present time. Will repeat once again we believe that it is meaningless to continue further combat…"

Suddenly the skies filled will hundreds of signal flares that symbolized surrendering, every ship was ready to end it. He had never seen anything like it in his life, it was amazing. Even the Archangel and Eternal sent their flares and many ZAFT ships. It was over, it was really over he could go home.

His happiness was soon over shadowed when he realised he could barely breathe and he was feeling little headed. He looked around for his ship but it was nowhere in sight. He quickly contacted his commander.

"Yzak"

"Dearka, what the hell's going on get back here!"

"My mobile suit is damaged I'm going to get on the closest ship, my oxygen supply wouldn't last much longer."

"Be careful"

"Yes"

Dearka looked around and saw a very familiar ship, the Archangel. Taking a dangerous deep breathe he contacted the ship via written message without leaving his name only his situation. He was quickly accepted onto the ship. Little did he know he would be greeted by the whole ship who was going to check on the commander.

TBC…

Chapter 25 - Pain


	26. Pain

_**Chapter 25 - Pain **_

He could remember the past several months since he left Miriallia only as a blurred patchy memory. His fridge at home was filled with more alcohol then food, and by the looks of him anyone could tell that he drank much more then ate. He couldn't remember when he got on the Voltaire but he remembered waking up to the angry face of Yzak Joule. Those days seemed to happen way too often. He could handle thinking about leave Mir and their son so he drowned out the though with excessive drinking.

Now here he was on the Archangel again. The place he met her. He couldn't help think he needed a drink right now. His cockpit wasn't allowing much air in so he opened it up and went down, down towards the waiting soldiers of the Archangel; all whom had their gun drawn towards the descending ZAFT soldier.

When Dearka reached the ground he fell to his knees and began gasping for air. "Lower your weapons" ordered Murrue. Dearka keep choking and gasping for air as everyone just stared at him wondering why chose their ship. Finally he got to his feet and began removing his helmet. It was everyone else's turn to gasp at the sight of their old ally. "Dearka Elsman?"

"Thank you Captain for allowing me on your ship"

"You Bastard!" was heard from within the crowd.

"Huh?" from behind Murrue emerged Miriallia with tears in her eyes at the sight of her ex.

"Miriallia?" he let out a small growl then continued. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE ARE YOU CRAZY!!"

"ME!! WHAT ABOUT YOU!! Is this what you left me for? For, for military?"

"Don't you even think about questioning my reasons. You have a baby to take care of, you left him for what?"

"Why don't you try answering that yourself" with that she ran off to leave the hanger. Dearka's expression never changed. It was like he didn't care at all.

"Murdock, if you don't mind I'd like to be about to repair my Mobile Amour so I can leave."

"I'll repair it if you try repairing something else"

That something else was Miriallia. She was torn up inside, sad and alone. He knew he had to apologize to her and explain himself. It took him awhile to find her but he eventually found her in his old room crying. Without knocking he went in.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I'm sorry"

"For what"

"Leaving you don't understand I had to bec-"

"Because why huh? No reason can be good enough. You left me alone to take care of our newborn. I didn't know what I was doing. My parents would bad mouth you and I tried to defend you but you can only defend for so long before before" she suddenly burst into tears unable to speak anymore.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't of left but"

"You always leave. Your just stalling until you leave again aren't you" she whispered

"But I've always come back to you. Miriallia, Babe I lov-"

"Don't you dare say it. I'm tired of your lies. You love me, you couldn't wait for the baby to come, you wanted to spend the rest of you life with me. Now look at us!"

"I am sorry Miriallia whether you believe me or not that's how I feel. I have my reasons for leaving you and if you knew them you'd understand"

"Well I don't and I don't want to hear them either"

"I wanna see him"

"Who?"

"Kyo, I need to see my son. Please"

"Why should I let you see him?"

"Because I pay child support and he's my son too"

"Do what you want then, but just don't hurt him. If you're going to put yourself into his life don't just run out on him, okay?"

"Yes"

Dearka left the room to find Murrue; he needed to ask if he could go to earth with the ship. As for Miriallia she went to find Lacus, she needed to talk to a friend. Luckily Lacus planned to go back to Orb so she was now on the Archangel. After finding her Mir pulled her aside to talk.

"I heard Dearka is on the ship…are you ok?"

"I don't know…he…he said he wants to see Kyo"

"…And?"

"I don't think I want him to. What if Kyo gets attached to him?"

"What if he does?"

"…"

"Mir Dearka is Kyo's father whether you like it or not and he deserves to see his son as much as Kyo deserves to see his father"

"I know but it hurts to see him again"

"I know honey I know" she said as she pulled Miriallia into a tight hug "You two need to talk…tell each other truths, you know strawberry shortcake always gets him talking"

They both started to laugh "Thanks Lacus but I don't think that will help"

--

The trip back to Orb seemed long but they all new that the afternoon would be longer. Dearka was going to go to his and Miriallia's house and wait for her to come back with the baby. The last time Dearka had seen Kyo was the day he was born. It was July 12th which marked 15 months since Dearka had seen him. It made him feel horrible. He walked around the house as he waited for them to come home. The walls were covered with amazing pictures. There were pictures of sunsets, landscapes and Kyo, but the one the caught his eye the most was the largest in the room. It was the picture of him and her on the deck of the Archangel sharing their first kiss.

_After all this time, after all I've put you though; you keep it. Mir you're stronger then anyone gives you credit for._ His thoughts were broken by the sound of a car pulling in and the door being opened. He felt so nervous.

"You tired?" he could here Mir say.

"Yeah" came a little voice of a toddler Dearka could feel tears in his eyes.

"Alright you got to met someone first" Mir came around the corner and there was Dearka

"Hiya"

She mouthed hi back and the whispered to Kyo "say hi honey"

"Hi" he said in a very low scared sounding voice

"Do you know who he is?" he shook his head no "He's your daddy"

"Daddy?" he whispered again

"Yeah" Kyo and Dearka just starred at each other for a while then Kyo let out a big yawn and cuddle up to his mother and went to sleep. "He's tired, it's past his bedtime"

"It's ok…listen I better go get a hotel or something…maybe I can see Kyo tomorrow or something?"

"Why…why don't you stay the night?"

"You…you really mean it?"

"Yeah" she said sweetly as she walked towards the stairs Dearka followed close behind. Mir laid Kyo in his bed and then kissed his forehead. "Night sweetie" she turned to Dearka "we should talk" he nodded and they went downstairs.

"So…how have you been?"

"Bad… I'd like to say good but that would be a lie. Lonely without people I loved around I guess…Miriallia…Babe? I…missed you" Dearka let out a big sigh, he wanted to tell her, he wanted to tell her everything about why he left how he felt about everything but looking in her eyes now he couldn't do it he knew all he cared about now was getting back in her life "so tell me about Kyo"

"Well he's…a happy baby. He doesn't walk very well for his age but once he gets walking well he always starts running, then he falls. But doesn't cry…he giggles. His seems tough and brave…like his…his daddy" Mir looked at Dearka she was lost in his eyes. He was more handsome then she remembered. He looked like he lost weight but he was still looked amazing.

"He sounds like…he's a wonderful child" he was as lost in her eyes as she was in his. She looked more beautiful then he remembered. Her hair was in a high ponytail, she was thin as she was before she had the baby and her smile was driving him crazy "...umm… so he can talk"

"…"

"Mir?"

"Huh? Ah yeah a little, just small words usually it's just babbling but he's…he's getting better"

"…I see" slowly without even realising it the got closer and closer until their lips were touching. They shared in a long passionate kiss. It had been so long since they had kissed anyone in so long it was like all their pent up rage, frustration and love was coming out in one powerful kiss. Finally Mir broke the kiss. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have" the next thing he knew her arms were wrapped around him and they were sharing another long kiss but this time Mir pulled him on top of her Dearka immediately broke the kiss "Mir we shouldn't" he whispered.

She looked at him then smiled slyly "You're right, it would work a lot better in the bed" with that she grabbed his hand and they head up to the room the use to share together. They both knew it was going to be a night to remember.

_**TBC…**_

Chapter 26 – Making up For Lost Time


	27. Making Up For Lost Time

_**Chapter 26 – Making up For Lost Time**_

It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen in his life. Lying next to him was the girl of his dreams Miriallia Haww. The sun light shining in the window hit her body in all the right places making her look incredible. The second incredible thing that morning was hearing his son's ramblings though the baby monitor. Laughing he got out of bed, slipped on his boxers then put on a robe and headed for his son's room.

The little guy looked up at the man his mother said was his father. They just starred at one another for a while. "Morning kido"

"heoh"

Dearka laughed at how his son couldn't even say hello yet, yesterday it seemed like he was very grown up but now looking at him he realised he was still a baby and he could make up for lost time "You hungry?" Kyo reached his arms up and Dearka picked him up and headed downstairs with him. He set him down in his high chair and began looking though the cupboards for something for his son to eat. He finally decided on apple sauce he opened it and got a small spoon from the drawer.

Kyo took the spoon a smiled big as he tried to feed himself. Instead he kept missing his mouth. Dearka laughed and took the spoon and began feeding his son for the first time. Miriallia had woken up and now was in the door way trying to hold he laughs back as she saw the two males in he life bonding "Now now you're such a messy eater" Dearka laughed.

"He's still learning to feed himself" Dearka looked over to see Mir in a tight tank top and short shorts making him glad he was in a robe and not jeans.

"Mommy!" "Miriallia!" the boys yelled at the same time.

"That's what I've wanted to see for so long…my man feeding my little man"

"I'm not very good at it, look at him he's a mess" he pointed out. Suddenly both started laughing. Mir walked over to Dearka and put her head on his.

"You're doing fine…honey-bunny" Dearka laughed at hearing his pet name again.

After feeding Kyo Dearka got dressed then they all went into the living room. Dearka sat on the floor and played with his son, Mir sat on the couch and giggle happily. In her mind there was nothing better then this. Dearka looked like a little kid playing a friend, not son. She knew that Dearka was enjoying himself and so was Kyo.

"Mommy?"

"Huh?" Mir looked down to see he son holding he leg "Yeah honey?"

"I wike Daddy" he said happily, Dearka smiled it made him happy to know that his son called him Daddy.

"You do well that's good."

"he oing stay?"

"I don't know honey, why don't you ask _him_" the why she said him sent shivers down Dearka's spine, it was said so bitterly. Dearka just kept looking at her then he felt something tugging on his shirt he looked down and saw his son.

"daddy stay?" Dearka just starred at him sadly, could he stay? He was happier now then he had been in the longest time, but to the PLANTs that meant nothing. But the Chairman was dead now so did that mean that the deal was over? He went on the Archangel after the final battle was over with massive damage to his mobile suit, so would anyone know he was still alive? So many questions were running threw his head, but looking down into his son little bright blue eyes just like Mir, he couldn't say no.

"If your mother let's me I'll stay" after hearing that Kyo hugged his dad.

Later that day they went to the park and they all played together. Mir and Dearka took turns going down the slide with Kyo on their laps. Next was the swings Mir would push him and Dearka would pretend to be kicked in the head, making the love of his life and his son laugh hard. When they went on the titter totter Dearka was on one side and Mir and Kyo were on the other side. The day was filled with laughter and fun.

After the park they got ice cream. Kyo's face was covered with the strawberry ice cream, it was funny Dearka and Kyo both had a strong love for the small berry. Dearka laughed at his ice cream covered boy and took some napkins and started to clean him up.

"You're such a mess boy" he laughed

"You're no better sweetie" Mir said as she picked up a napkin to clean the ice cream of her ex's face. Dearka went cross eyed trying to see the ice cream he was wearing.

"You're such a…a mom"

"Huh?" She looked up at him questioningly "What do you mean"

"The way you just cleaned me, it was very cute but very much like a mother, a good mother…I guess I was never really needed was I?"

"I needed you…more then anything" leaning across the table she kissed him lightly "I want you to come see my parents"

"They must really hate me now."

"Of course they do but you have till the end of the week to come up with another convincing speech."

"Right"

"Listen…I have to work tomorrow and normally my mother takes care of him all week but do you wanna watch him for me"

"Yeah of course I will"

"Really?"

"He is my soon remember"

That night they did the same as the night before they put Kyo to bed, Mir tried to get Dearka to tell her about the past 15 months then Dearka flipped it to stories about there son which soon after lead to passionate love making.

The next day Mir went to work and Dearka watched over Kyo. They played for hours; Kyo had a nap at 2 and woke up at 3:30 when his mom got home.

"How was your day at work?"

"Crazy, but I prefer it over war"

"Of course"

"And you day?"

"Messy but great" Dearka gave her a peck on the lips and then she went up to change her clothes. Going up the stairs she realised she had fell madly in love with him again.

The night went like the other two Kyo goes to bed, they talk, love making. It was a cycle that continued everyday. On Saturday Dearka was suppose to go see Mir's parents. Today he decided to add a twist to the cycle, when Kyo had his nap Dearka dug Mir to bed as well.

On the way to Mir's parents Dearka drove. It was a long drive and Miriallia didn't really like to drive for long periods of time, she preferred to think and look around at the sights. She looked over at Dearka and he smiled and placed his hand on her inner thigh. It was then that Miriallia realised that whenever Kyo wasn't around Dearka was all over her. I seemed like Dearka really wasn't interested in his son when she thought about it. _Does he really want me or…or does he just wan- _

"Mir is everything okay?"

"Why did you come back?"

"Huh?"

"You left. You were done. You said it was over so why did you come back"

"Mir I-"

"I'm just…just a piece of ass to you aren't I!"

"Mir that's not it!"

"Then why? What is it?"

"Can we not do this in front of the B-A-B-Y?" Dearka knew that he was a sleep but he didn't want to get into a fight, not with Miriallia after things were going so well.

"That's because I'm right isn't it"

"You know nothing about why I left, as for why I came back it's because I regret leaving"

"liar!" she said her voice full of rage

"What the hell do you want me to say? That I'm an alcoholic looking for some nice girl to screw?"

"I knew this was too good to be true"

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!" he yelled angrily waking up Kyo

"How can I?" she spat back

"JUST SAY IT; say the words you're dieing to say right now!"

"Why don't you just disappear again!?"

"Say it Miriallia!"

"DEARKA ELSMAN I HATE YOU!!"

"And I still love you" he whispered calmly

"DEARKA!"

"Huh?"

"DEARKA LOOK OUT!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as she pointed out his window.

Dearka turned his head to look where she was pointing. Everything went black for the couple. The last thing Mir could remember was the screeching cries of Kyo and the crunch of metal on metal.

_**TBC…**_

Chapter 27 – Memories of You


	28. Memories of You

_**Chapter 27 – Memories of You**_

_Lost Signal. It was printed in large red letters on her screen._

"_Kira, answer me Kira! Tolle! Tolle!" a hand moved in front of her face stopping her from communicating further. "Huh?"_

"_There's no point" said the lieutenant_

…

"_Hey!" yelled the Commander_

"_Tolle?" she whispered quietly, questioning sadly_

"_Hey there…"_

"_Where's Tolle? It-t just can't be true. Tolle can not be MIA. It's not true because…because" she fell to her knees crying._

"_Dammit!"_

…

_Mir was out in the hall with Sai heading to get something to eat but because the prisoner was being walked though the all stood against the wall._

"_Quit poking me like that, I'm injured you know" came the voice of the prisoner who was far down the hall. "Yesh, how long were you going to keep me tied up like that"_

"_Shut up!" said one of the guards_

_See Mir and Sai Arnold (__**AN**__: the Archangel's pilot) decided to explain "He's the Busters pilot. He's still young."_

_Suddenly Dearka noticed Miriallia as he passed by putting his face close to hers he spoke "Whoa you've got at least one cute girl on board this ship"_

"_Hey" said the Guard_

"_But give me a break _what's with the tears_ I'm the one who should be crying here"_

…

"_Just wait inside here okay? We'll get you a prescription or something from the doctor, something so you can get some sleep. Sound good?" Sai said reassuringly. He then left the room to talk to Fllay._

_Miriallia slowly walked to the small stool in the middle of the room. After sitting down she heard a voice._

"_Hey Doc"_

"_Huh?" she just stared at him _

"_Why are you staring at me? You afraid of me? Find me unusual..." Dearka asked cockily. "…Relax would yah. I couldn't be more tied up…" He sat up in the bed to show his restrained wrists, they were tightly wrapped in rope that was then tied to the wall then he lay down. "…But what I wanna know is why are you crying again? I'm kinda surprised that a ship like this has such a cry-baby on board. You've got no business being a soldier if you're that afraid…" Mir looked over to the door hoping that Sai would come, but instead she saw a long knife "…or maybe your good-for-nothing natural boyfriend went and died on you or something"_

_A shadow loomed over Dearka. He opened his eyes to see the shine of a blade. "Ahha!" he heard her scream, as he quickly dodged the knife Mir was now welding against him. He was now backed into a corner and had nowhere to go with the rope restraints._

"_What's wrong with you?" he asked as he looked a the very distressed looking girl "Damn!" _

…

"_TOLLE'S GONE! AND HE'S NEVER COMING BACK!" She yelled as she struggled to get away from Sai so she could finish her task "AND YET THIS CREEP __**WHAT IS THIS SCUM BAG DOING HERE!**__" _

"_Miriallia" Sai said trying to calm her down. Mir dropped the knife and started to cry in his arms._

"_Why? Tolle's gone. Why is he gone?"_

"_I don't know"_

_A strangely familiar click filled the room. Dearka knew it was all over now. Mir and Sai turned to where the sound came from. There was Flay holding a gun towards the helpless ZAFT soldier. Mir stopped crying as they all starred at Flay. Dearka's eyes widened, he had nowhere to run this time._

"_Flay" Sai whispered_

"_All of you coordinators…DESIRVE TO BE KILLED!!" She yelled as she pulled the trigger._

…

_"You know, you can talk to me without yelling or crying. I am a civil person."_

_"I'm sorry…" Mir's eyes went down to her feet ashamed of herself for what she said and what she had allowed the others to do._

_Lacus I think you cake melted my cold heart… Dearka walked up to Miriallia and lift up her chin so she looked him straight in the eyes "I stayed because of you…."_

_Mir felt sick to her stomach. The answers he gave Cagalli must have been true. "So you want t-"_

_"No, what I told Cagalli was revenge for what I had to go though with the other three all day….what I told Lacus was the truth"_

_"But she never told me what you said"_

_"I know….I'm sorry"_

_"huh? I'm the one who should be apolo-" before she could finish Dearka pressed his lips against hers in a long awaited kiss._

_After a few seconds Dearka broke the kiss. "I stayed because I thought you deserved a chance to say you were sorry and because I couldn't walk out on you cause I don't lust for you but I'm head of heal for you…" he sealed his confession with a kiss which Miriallia quickly deepened._

_"….let's start over Miriallia, in Orb, a new start for me and you."_

_"I'd like that"_

_…_

_"Shhh…Miriallia, everything is going to be alright. I love you. I love you more then anyone or anything in my entire life. I won't let something as stupid as being Court Marshalled come between us. I promise I'll be back someday, and Elsman's never break promise" he didn't want to leave her, especially not with her like this._

_"How…how can I believe that? I'm sure your father promised your mother that he would always love you. And how exactly is that working out for yeah?" she replied bitterly_

_"My father loves me I'm sure…It's my actions he hates…"_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"No…but you know, I will not break my promise to you. I love you too much to hurt you anymore then I already have in our short life together."_

_…_

_Dearka hugged Mir tightly for about a minute then broke away for a long kiss. After the kiss he whispered in her ear so she would be the only one to hear "You're the only one who makes my heart beat faster and slower at the same time. I love you so much" he kissed her one more time and the he started to walk away._

_…_

_"I did it"_

_"You sure did babe, and he's perfect"_

_"I'm sorry about you hand"_

_"It's okay, I'm grateful; I won't have to do dishes for weeks"_

_Mir giggled and then looked over and saw the nurse coming with their son. She handed him to Mir and the backed away._

_"We should name him you know babe"_

_"You can name him; I'll name the next one"_

_This made Dearka burst into laughter "Next one eh?"_

_"hee hee!" Dearka kissed her then looked down at their son. His complexion was lighter then Dearka's but darker then Mir's. He was so tiny._

_"I was thinking maybe Kyo, Kyo Haww"_

_"No"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Elsman, Kyo Elsman"_

_"Hee okay Elsman"_

_"I love you Dearka"_

_"I love you too Miriallia"_

_…_

"_It's over" he said, his voice never wavered nor did his expression change_

_Mir was shocked "W-what"_

"_It's over, you and I are done. I'm leaving."_

…

"_Say it Miriallia!"_

"_DEARKA ELSMAN I HATE YOU!!"_

"_And I still love you" he whispered calmly_

"_DEARKA!"_

"_Huh?"_

"_DEARKA LOOK OUT!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as she pointed out his window._

…

Miriallia woke up suddenly. She felt like she had just had one hell of a dream. She looked around the room. It sure wasn't her bedroom. There were get-well-soon balloons everywhere alone with flowers and stuffed toys. Mir tried to get up but was stopped by horrible pain and two pairs of hands. It was then she realised the room was filled with her friends and family.

"She's finally awake" her mother cried

"Thank God" said her father

"Are you okay?" asked Lacus obviously concerned

"Yes" she managed to reply, she closed her eyes for a second and then quickly opened them when the accident flashed threw her mind. She began breathing heavily and fast, she was panicking.

"Mir honey, honey calm down"

"Kyo…Kyo and Dearka?"

"Shh… calm down. Kyo is fine he just has some scrapes and bruises, nothing serious. They are just keeping him for observation for a few days because he hit his head. They said we can take him home as early as tomorrow"

Mir nodded, she was very relieved to know that Kyo was alright, but what about Dearka? "And Dearka?"

It was then she felt like her heart fell into her stomach and was being eaten by acid. Everyone turned their heads as if to avoid eye contact with her. No one spoke, no one tried to answer her question. She was getting worried. She could see tears building up in everyone's eyes, even her father and Cagalli. Finally Kira broke the horrible silence.

"Visiting hours are almost over we should go, try and get some rest okay" Mir kept staring at her but nobody answered, but deep down she new the answer. She thought back to the accident, among Kyo's cries and the crunching metal Mir could slightly remember the car whipping around, the click of a seatbelt unbuckling and something holding her. It was then she realised as everyone left the room was that the reason they didn't answer was because they couldn't tell her the truth, because the truth hurt too much.

_Oh God…Dearka is…Dead…_

_**TBC…**_

In this Quiet Night


	29. In this Quiet Night

_**Chapter 28 – In this Quiet Night**_

_Oh God…Dearka is…Dead_

The thought that she lost Dearka consumed her mind. She was alone in her hospital room cried hysterically. She couldn't stop thinking that among her last words to him was 'I hate you'. It wasn't the truth at all; the truth was that she was madly in love with him. She needed him. She could barely live without him when he broke up with her and now, how was she suppose to live without him in this world? She could have said so many things to him, he was stressed about seeing her parents and she added stress by asking him if he was only using her. She could have said 'thank you for coming back', 'You're doing a good job at being a father' or just the plain truth 'I love you' but instead she questioned him and said she hated him.

The nurses heard her crying and came in to check on her. They asked if she was okay and what was wrong but she was crying too much that she couldn't answer. So the increased her morphine and left her room. It seemed like no amount of morphine could take away the pain she was in.

When visiting hours started up again Cagalli, Athrun, Kira and Lacus came in the room to see her along with little Kyo. When the got there Mir's eyes we all red and puffy, her cheeks were stained with tears. It was obvious that she had cried herself to sleep. Lacus laid Kyo beside his mother and then got a cool cloth to wipe Mir's face. When the cool cloth touched her face she just laid in the bed without moving, although she was awake. She was too depressed and lost in thought. She loved Dearka, he had come back and she ruined it all.

The room was silent accept for the sounds of Kyo whining for his mother. It was making everyone said for the newly reconstructed family to be ripped apart so quickly. Lacus decided to try to lighten the mood by singing.

(**AN**: Lyrics are _**bold-italic **_Mir's thoughts _italic_)

_**In this quiet night, I'm waiting for you**_

_It's so quiet without your laughs…_

_**Forgetting the past, and dreaming of you**_

_I forgive you for leaving…_

_**Time passes by…**_

_You were gone so long…_

_**And memories fade…**_

_You filled my life with so many happy days…_

_**But time can't erase the love that we've made**_

_You were the only one I'll ever let that close…_

_**And the stars in the sky, that I wish upon…**_

_**Can't bring you back to my side…**_

_You'll never come back this time…will you…_

_**Thou you're not here with me I dream of the day **_

_**We'll meet again**_

_How long will it be?..._

_**Hold me close, so deep in your heart**_

_You'll always be in my heart…_

_**I will find you, no matter how far I have to go**_

_You can't… just leave me like this_

_**And dream of me, for I will be there**_

_**Follow the stars that lead**_

_**Into the quiet night**_

_I love you…_

Everyone was relaxed as Lacus sung; Kyo fell asleep next to his mother. Soon it was late and visiting hours were over. They never got a chance to talk to Miriallia she refused to open her eyes to let them know she was awake. She just laid there with Kyo tightly lying next to her.

When she finally knew they were gone she got out of bed and headed for the door. She needed to walk around, the last time she was in the hospital was when Kyo was born, Dearka was by her side then and she needed him there now…even if he was dead. She wonder around the halls of the hospital aimlessly for what seemed like hours. She avoided all nurses and doctors as she limped around. She was injured but she knew things could have been worst for her.

As she walked around she heard two nurses gossiping in the hall out side of the intensive care unit. Curious she leaned against the wall to listen in on the conversation.

"I heard that the driver's hand side was so damaged and crushed in they had to use the Jaws of Life to get him and his family out"

"It's a miracle that the baby only had a few scratches"

"The investigators say that he swung the car so he took the full impact"

"He must really have loved his family…I don't know if I would be able to sacrifice myself like that"

"I don't think I would be able to react that quickly."

"No…he must have been a coordinator"

Hearing this made Miriallia's knees weak causing her to fall to the ground. They were talking about the accident she was in. They were talking about Dearka. She needed to know more so no matter how much it hurt she keep listening.

"Most likely, you know I also heard he was awake when rescue workers got there. He watched as they got out his family. He was crying the whole time. I don't know if it was because he believed he was going to die or if he was concerned for them"

"I can't imagine going threw that"

"I don't think things will be the same for this family…not after this. All this because someone decided to drink too much, a to think he got out of this in the same condition as the baby barely any scratches"

"hmmm…"

_**Attention all staff there is a patient missing from room 234, Miss Miriallia Haww. Please all staff be on the look out for this pertinent and return her to her room immediately after you locate her. Thank You.**_

"Well we better get to work"

This was it. She knew if Dearka was alive he was there behind those doors. The nurses and doctors were going to be looking for her but she had to know. She had to see. Making her way into the intensive care unit Miriallia looked into each room but with every glance she only found more disappointment that is until she came to the last room. Inside was a young man. His legs were bandaged up and propped up. His left arm was broken. He was on a heart monitor and a machine to breathe for him. He was a complete mess. But the thing that stood out the most to Miriallia was his blond hair and tan skin. It was Dearka.

Running up as quickly as she could with a sprained ankle she went to his side.

"Dearka…" she whispered

"…"

"I'm so…sorry…I shouldn't…I know that you…that you…" she kept crying as she looked down at her ex-boyfriend. So much had come between them. The war, him being court marshalled, her becoming pregnant, his work, his drinking problem, his family. It seemed like everything was his fault but in the end looking at him none of it mattered. "I love you…I always have..."

"…"

"I didn't stay with you because of the baby; I stayed because I love you."

"…"

"I forgive you…for leaving…I know I'm not some booty call for you. I'm sorry"

"There you are!" yelled a nurse as she walked into the room. "Let's get you back into bed" Miriallia nodded and went peacefully with the nurse. Dearka was alive and so she knew she could get a good nights sleep.

_I do love you, so you better not die._

_**TBC…**_

Chapter 29: Condition


	30. Condition

**_Chapter 29: Condition_**

The next day Mir's friends, son and parents came to visit her. She greeted them all with a warm smile.

"Well somebody is looking better today" her mother said as she leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"I saw Dearka last night" she said cheerily, everyone gasped. "What?"

"Mir honey…how did you get in to see him?"

"I…snuck in"

"Then you know…he may not live"

Mir felt like her mother had just ripped her heart out "What do you mean"

"The doctors never told you about the condition he's in did he"

"No…"

"Mir honey…The car crushed his lower body…his legs were severely damaged. They were operating on them when you asked about him yesterday morning. They think he may be able to walk again someday. But that is minor compared to other things. He lost a lot of blood. His ribs broke and some of them caused damage to his heart also his lungs were punctured. His abdomen was ripped open and his intestines began to fall out. But perhaps worst of all is his head was hit hard…there was a bleed on his brain. Even if he lives after all that…he may never be the same again."

Just when she was beginning to feel hopeful that her family was going to be repaired she finds out why the nurses had said her family was never going to be the same again. "…Is…can he…I mean…" she didn't know what to say or how to say it she was torn apart. One minute she thinks Dearka is dead then she finds out he's alive then next thing she knows she hears that he mind as well be dead.

--

The next few weeks were torture. Dearka's condition kept worsening. Everyone knew he didn't have much time left. As for Miriallia she had been realised from the hospital and was taking care of Kyo again. Although she was having a hard time doing so since all he wanted was to play in the park with her and his daddy. Everything was beginning to take a toll on her. Little to everyone else's knowledge Mir was slowly breaking inside. She hadn't eaten since she left the hospital a week before neither had she sleep. Kyo kept crying for his daddy and in private she was crying for him too. She didn't know what to do. She was alone and sad.

**_Knock Knock_**

Someone was at the door. She was the only one there at the house. She had asked to be alone that day to try and get back to being the mother she was before Dearka unexpectedly walked back into her life. Opening the door she was surprised at the people who greeted her. One was a beautiful yet stern looking young woman with brunet hair; another was a very pissed looking young man with slivery blond hair. The two others were older, one with tanned skin and blond hair and the final person was an older male with long brunet hair. Her guests were Dearka's two best friends and parents. Immediately his mother came and hugged Miriallia.

"You're all skin and bones honey. Have you been eating?" She pulled back and looked Miriallia up and down. "By the looks of you no…You haven't been sleeping either have you?"

"I've had a lot on my mind…please all of you come in." Mir lead them into the living room. Her house was extra clean. Nothing was out of place. It seemed she had been cleaning to keep her mind off of Dearka. She was depressed but she tried to be optimistic, in the end it was too much work and she crashed.

"It's my fault" Said Tad all of a sudden

"Huh?" Mir said as she turned to look at him

"He left because I told his so" Mir felt so enraged she loved Dearka, he loved her. They had a son together. They were going to live happily ever after in the calm after the war then he just leaves. And now the man standing before her tells her that he told him so.

"What do you mean?"

"The council had sentenced him to death two years ago but the Chairman made him a deal that if he agreed to return to ZAFT no questions asked no explanations given then he would spare his life and he could return to Orb. The day Kyo was born; the Chairman had sent me to retrieve Dearka for the deal to be fulfilled"

"He…he loved me so even if that's true why would he leave?" she asked more herself then him

"Because if he didn't they were going to kill him. You would have lost one another that day anyways, he chose the one you could live with more, and by the looks of you now he made the right choice back then. He missed his son's life, but now that the war is over and the chairman is dead he had the chance to make up for it and so even though he left he came back as soon as he possibly could."

It all made sense now. How he seemed to get of so easy on his trial, why he always looked like he was hiding something, why he left so suddenly and why he had come back. "Have you gone to see him?"

"We went after the shuttle landed…he looked…peaceful" said Shiho

"Do you think he'll live?"

"It's hard to tell my son has always been a very strong young man ever since he was young but this…it may be too much. Where is my little baby grandson Kyo?"

"He cried himself to sleep; he's in his room now"

"How about you go get something to eat then go to sleep. We'll all go to see him after"

Mir nodded and grabbed a small apple and headed to her room. As she slept Dearka's family and friends talked.

"She looked like shit"

"Yzak! Her boyfriend is in the hospital in critical condition, she has the right to look like that, if you were in his position I would be the same."

"_Ex _boyfriend and you would not you have better sense then that"

"So you don't think I would be sad"

"Yes you would be but not to the point where you remove eating and sleeping from your daily routine"

"She's depressed" explained Kristen "Just imagine being in the position she is in. Yes she needs to get over it, but any average individual would act like that. She's losing a man she loves very much a man she has a child with. Not to mention the fact that he is only hurt this badly because he swerved the car so he took most of the impact to protect her"

"Hummm…" was all Tad had to say.

"This is stupid! Dearka should…he should just die or wake up…everyone is sick of wondering which is going to happen."

"He can't die" they heard a female say; it was Miriallia who had just woken up from her very short nap.

"You know very well Haww that things will get a lot better for you and your son when one or the other happens"

"How can things get better if he dies? You are a lousy friend if you think that!"

"DON'T YOU DARE QUESTION MY FRIENDSHIP YOU STUPID NATURAL!"

"Yzak that is enough! Leave her be!" surprisingly Mr Elsman yelled, causing Yzak to shut up for fear of being punished. "Go get the baby we'll go visit Dearka, maybe his condition has changed a little since we were there." Mir nodded and head upstairs to get Kyo. When she got him the all got into the limo that the Elsman's we being escorted in during their time in Orb and headed for the hospital.

The whole drive Mir refused to look at Yzak, and Yzak refused to look at her. They were both mad at one another. Mir was angry that Yzak would even suggest that Dearka dieing would make any one happy, and Yzak was mad that Dearka and Miriallia had ever met. She had changed him too much and also hurt him.

When they arrived at the hospital they all headed down to Dearka's room. When they walked into the room there was a nurse changing the sheets on the bed. All the machines that had been hooked up to Dearka were gone, but then again so was he.

"Umm…Excuse me umm…where is Dearka?" Miriallia asked

"I'm sorry Mr. Elsman is no longer with us"

**_TBC…_**

Chapter 30 – Forgiveness


	31. Forgiveness

_**Chapter 30 – Forgiveness**_

When they arrived at the hospital they all headed down to Dearka's room. When they walked into the room there was a nurse changing the sheets on the bed. All the machines that had been hooked up to Dearka were gone, but then again so was he.

"Umm…Excuse me umm…where is Dearka?" Miriallia asked

"I'm sorry Mr. Elsman is no longer with us"

At hearing this Mrs Elsman buried her face in her husband's chest and he held her close. Yzak and Shiho hugged and Miriallia squeezed Kyo tightly in her arms as tear threatened to flow freely down her face. Although she was sad, she did also feel like a big weight was lifted of her shoulders. Maybe Yzak was right Dearka needed to either die or wake up so that she could start to heal.

"Then he…" Mir started

"Was moved out of incisive care a few hours ago. He's doing better. I suggest you go find doctor Brief for details on how Mr Elsman is doing"

He wasn't dead he was doing better. Mir felt like she had another big weight lifted off her shoulders. She smiled big as she turned to face everyone else. "Let's go find him" they all walked down to reception and asked where to find him. They were told room 243 on the 3rd floor.

When they walked into the room they noticed something very different about their loved one. He was no longer hooked up to half the machines he was before. There wasn't a tube down his throat to help him breathe instead there was just a simple piece that slid in his nose to help him breathe. The machine that showed his heart rate was showing a very normal rate. His legs were still bandaged and had supports, but it didn't matter he looked like he was going to be ok.

"Dearka…" Mir whispered as she approached him. Tad grabbed a chair and placed it next to the bed. He took Kyo from her and told her to sit in the seat. She looked Dearka up and down before grabbing hold of his hand and squeezing lightly. To her surprise he squeezed back. "Huh? Baby?"

"What's wrong hun?" Mrs Elsman asked

"He…" tears of joy began falling down her face "He just squeezed my hand back"

"Really!" she said excitedly

"He's awake" Shiho said as she pointed at Dearka's head. Everyone looked at him. It was hard to tell but his eyes were slightly open, and his amethyst eyes we looking straight at Miriallia.

Yzak peeked over Mir's shoulder to see if what his girl said was right. See for him self he decided to see how much damage was done during the accident "Hey man…if you remember who I am blink twice" everyone watch intently as they waited to see what Dearka would do. After what seemed like minutes he blinked twice. "You know you look like shit" this brought a smirk to Dearka's face. Everyone knew for sure then he was going to be ok.

Mrs Elsman walked over to her son he shifted his eyes to her as kissed him on the forehead "You don't look like _shit_ honey you look handsome as ever…I'm sure your girlfriend would agree" Dearka's eyes moved back over to his ex-girlfriend Mir as another smirk came back on his face.

"Dearka…" his father began; Dearka moved his eyes to look at his father. He couldn't move his head it seemed only his eyes. "You son has missed you…don't scare him like that again" Dearka with all his strength manage a very small yet noticeable nod. He knew what his father really meant was not to scare him like that again. His father loved him and this was his way of trying to say it.

"Well you stupid reckless ass, you better get well soon" Shiho said lovingly

"Kyo say hi to your father" Tad demand his grandson as he passed him to Mir

"Hi daddy" Dearka moved his lips and mouthed 'hey' and then his smiled a little bigger then he had before "ey iss ou daddy!" Dearka mouthed 'I missed you too' before he averted his gaze to Miriallia. He opened his eyes wider and a small noise came from his throat, he was clearing it.

"I…" he said very hoarsely and "…lo--ve…y--ou…Mir--i--a--ll--i--a…" he choked out.

"I love you too…so so much…I'm sorry for everything and I forgive you anything and everything" She said trying not to cry, her tears were of joy but she didn't want him to think I was because of anything else. Getting up from her chair she kissed him on lips. They stayed locking lips until Kyo started whining, Mir had forgotten she was holding him. She started to laugh when she pulled away. "You scared me"

"y--ou…ne--ed…t--o…e--at...h--on--ey" he said concerned

"You saying I don't look good?" she laughed, he just smiled but didn't answer. He was just glad she was here. "It ok not to answer…I know I don't look the best everyone's already told me that. I was so worried about you I guess"

"D--on--t….w-o--rr--y…so…m--uch"

"You should stop talking or I'll worry more…get some sleep" she said as she ran her fingers threw his hair. He nodded as he closed his eyes to go to sleep.

"Go get something to eat honey; he needs sleep he'll still be here when you get back"

"Ok"

Miriallia took her time. She went out to lunch with her son and ex-boyfriends parents. After that she had a well needed long five hour nap. Feed and rested she headed back to the hospital all to see Dearka. Kyo was with his Grammy and Grumpy Elsman. Shiho and Yzak went to visit Athrun and the others leaving Miriallia to have some alone time with her honey-bunny.

When she got there he was still asleep. Looking around the room she couldn't help but smile. There were 'Get Well Soon' balloons and flowers everywhere. All the stuff toys he had receive Kyo had already brought home, all except for one that was in Dearka's arms. She laughed seeing him cuddling with a stuffed bear. Beside his bed was the picture of them and their first kiss. Hung on that picture frame were the dog-tags Miriallia had gotten him for Christmas that first year. She smiled lovingly at him.

Slowly he opened his eyes and looked at her "Mo--rn—ing…ho--n--ey"

"Morning baby"

"H--ey...h--ey...y--ou--'re...su--pp--os--e...t--o...y--el--l...a-t…m--e...f--or…cal--li--ng…y--ou…ho--n--ey"

Mir giggled "you trying to start a fight?"

"T--ry--ing…t--o…g--et…y--ou…t--o…b--e…y--ou--rs--elf"

"I love you" she said as she kissed him passionately stopping when he gasped for air "sorry"

"Y--ou al--wa--ys ta--ke m--y br--ea-t--h aw--ay "

"You're so silly" she said before kissing him again, but it was his turn to take her breath away when she pulled back.

"Wi--ll…y--ou…marry me?"

Her eyes opened as wide as saucers as she looked down at the father of her child "what?"

"Mar--ry…me Mir--iall--ia"

Mir's eyes teared up when she realised what he was really asking "why?"

"I love you…I n-ne--ed y--ou" he looked at her like he was lost, he felt like she was rejecting him "I…do--n't…ha--ve…a ring but ple--ase m--ar--ry me"

"Yes! Yes Dearka I will!!" she screamed happily as she kissed him passionately, the both ignored his gasp for breathe as they continued the kiss. When they finally broke apart they just stared at one another smiling.

"I'm sorry"

"For what honey-bunny?"

"For everything…for hurting you"

"You're forgiven"

_**TBC…**_

Epilogue


	32. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

A month later Dearka was out of the hospital standing at the end of an aisle held up with crutches. He luckily didn't receive any brain damage from the accident. He was still in recovery for his legs but Mir had insisted they make it to this step in their lives ASAP, there really wasn't a reason to wait.

Beside him stood Yzak, Athrun and Kira all four boys wearing matching tuxes. Their vests were all red except for Dearka who wore a white one. In the seats in front of him was his family, the council members and several ZAFT soldiers. On the other side was Miriallia's family, Orb officials and of coarse the crew of the Archangel.

Music started and three beautiful women dressed in red came down the aisle, those beautiful women were of course Shiho, Cagalli and Lacus. Everyone watched them walk down. Next came a tiny little baby, Kyo, holding a pillow with two rings on it. When he made it all the way up the aisle he grabbed his father's pant leg.

"Hi daddy"

Dearka Leaned down and hugged his son then kissed him on the forehead "Your mommy is coming soon, just stay by me when she comes ok." He whispered before he got up to his feet.

Suddenly the wedding march began. The back doors opened to reveal the beautiful blushing bride with her arm looped with her father. As she came out everyone stood up.

"Wow" Dearka whispered, he couldn't believe that he was about to marry the girl of his dreams.

"MOMMY LOOKS REALLY PRETTY!!" Kyo suddenly yelled, luckily only the groomsmen heard him everyone was too busy looking at Mir too really notice.

When Mir reached Dearka passed his crutches over to Yzak and he held out his hand out to his bride and she took it. He pulled her close and nodded toward her father, it was his way of say that he would protect her. Kyo quickly grabbed his mothers dress after dropping the pillow; he still was holding his father's pant leg.

They looked like a very happy family. Mir and Dearka couldn't help but smile uncontrollably looking into one another's eyes. Their vows were said and their 'I do's' too. It was then that Dearka finally got to kiss her again for the first time in two days, and what a kiss it was. Miriallia almost passed out from how passionate it was. He held her close as they kiss, for one because he wanted to hold her and two because if he didn't he would fall from his lack of leg strength. Most of there guests cheered for the happy couple.

They knew that it wouldn't be easy, it never was. But this was what they wanted. A natural and a coordinator married for the first time it was something they knew no matter how wrong people thought it was it was right for them.

Miriallia couldn't help but be nervous for tonight. She couldn't help but hope the Dearka's reaction to her tonight wouldn't be at all like the first time…the first time she told him he was going to be a father. Six months from now they would be welcoming number two, a baby girl. She was scared but she knew that this time around was going to be filled with smiles and laughs. Life was going to be good.

"Mommy is daddy going to say?"

"Yeah Kyo, this time I'm not going to ever leave you mommy side"

_**The End**_

**Ok so the only reason I wrote this was because I found there was a lack of _Complete_ Dearka and Miriallia stories. Also I suck at writing so I hope that this story with inspire better writters to write about this couple. I would like to thank everyone who read this story, even if it was very very few people.**


End file.
